An Invisible Caress or Death
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED Clark falls mysteriously ill, strangers take samples of him and leave him weak and sick for his mother and Lionel to find. Who is doing it to Clark and why? Is Lionel or Lex involved? Or is it someone else? Pls R&R for me.
1. Chapter 1

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

CHAPTER 1 - Evil Spores

He muttered under his breath and readjusted the tension of the bolt again angrily tossing the spanner down when he snaps it. Sitting back on his haunches, he scrubbed at his face and stared at his watch. Glancing up through the open barn door, he noticed that the sun had almost set, fuelling his anger once again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do what his father did. He was not born to be a farmer. That thought brought a dry laugh from his throat, he had no idea what he was born to do, his future is an enigma, his goals jumbled and mashed together. All he knows is the here and now, here on the farm and now on the anniversary of his father's birthday.

'I'm sorry Dad; I have tried so hard I just can't do it anymore.' Clark sat back and rested his head against a wooden beam, an overwhelming feeling of tiredness flooded through him, at the age of twenty he felt like he was eighty, his joints ached, his head hurt and his back felt like it was made of barbed wire. It confused and saddened Clark even more. Lately he could feel the strength of his gifts waning, picking up a sniffle and slight cough to being with, then the lethargy and now he ached. It hurt and confused him even more. To top it off, not only did he lose his Dad, now he's losing the gifts that set him apart, that gave him reason to get up of a morning and to interact with others. Those and the driving need to help people.

He brushed a hand across his forehead he could feel the heat radiating from his own skin. No kryptonite rocks around, no green, red, or black meteorites just the farm as it always was.

Wearily Clark stood up and waited for the dizziness to pass before staggering towards the house. The neat yellow house with white trim, he lived there for all of his living memory, and only a void existed before that. His parents made it a home not just a house, always filled with the scent of fresh bread, or muffins and cookies, a warm loving kitchen where his mother ruled. After school always a special event, with something warm and fresh from the oven and a glass of icy fresh milk, it would remain engrained on his psyche

His fingertips brushed the white pickets as he stumbled and almost fell, squinting he tried to focus on the door just ahead of him. Only a few more steps ... his knees buckled and he toppled forward unable to brace himself. Gasping as the breath escaped too quickly from his lungs and darkness encroached on the edges of his awareness.

He laid there wheezing, gasping for each breath, the world tilted on it's side as he desperately tried to stay conscious. A pair of legs appeared in front of him, a hand on his shoulder, and a voice came at him, assaulting him, but he couldn't understand a word.

Clark felt himself floating away, away from the voice and the touch, away from the farm to where he felt protected and safe. No one can reach him there. Sighing he let himself drift back into the recesses of his own mind. Where only he knew to go and hide. Where he knows that no one can harm him there.

More hands on his body and he cringed, why won't they leave him alone? He was fine, just tired, just wanted to sleep, to hide out for a while and then he'll be back.

The tiredness and weakness invaded his body, evil tiny spores blocking his pores and connecting, joining a gossamer web covering him. Only he felt it, only he knew it was there.

'Mum?' the word escaped in a harsh breath, carried on the wind before anyone could catch it. Hands lifted him up and carried him, 'no, no it hurts, no it hurts too much.' Clark tried to understand why they weren't listening to him. He was screaming in pain but they said nothing only continued on their path unknowingly causing him so much agony.

Something soft under him made him shudder and whimper, hurt to lie still but he couldn't move. He wanted to be warm, it was too cold he had to retreat further, to hide deeper. Where they can't touch him and cause him pain.

'Who are they? Where was Mum?' a sob slid out through his clenched teeth, the tear scalding his cheek as it coursed down. 'No more.'

They stopped touching him; did they finally hear his pleas? Blinking he focused on the ceiling above him, so familiar that ceiling he recalled the amount of nights, and days spent on the sofa staring up at the ceiling. Often on time out he had to sit and behave, most children were sent to their rooms but for Clark that was not punishment, nor was it a punishment to send him to the barn. He craved solitude, often rewarded with being left alone with his own thoughts and his own company.

Now he felt sick and alone, so very alone. It hurt deep inside, deep 'aaahh.' He screamed and arched his back the pain attacking him from inside first. Before he could catch his breath, another pain attacked him again, robbing him of his breath, of coherent thought. All he could do was to breath through it, concentrate, and breath.

He felt the comfort of a warm cloth on his face, covering his eyes, his sensitive eyes, it felt so good so cool. His scream echoed through the silent house, followed by another as spasms assailed his muscles, convulsing and contorting his body to the point of almost falling from the sofa.

Hands held him down making him scream even more, he needed them to stop touching him, their touch burnt his skin, scorched and blistered each time they touched him.

'Mum!' he screamed louder his hand flailing in front of him, desperately seeking the comfort of his mother's touch, of her unconditional love. But she wasn't there; she was no longer cooking in the kitchen, no more homemade bread, and muffins. She worked away so much, he barely saw her. She made a difference in other people's lives now, now her baby was a man. She spent her time with Lionel, letting him woo her with his money, power, prestige but most of all he enticed her to forget her son's needs.

Anger surged through him as he fought off his so-called rescuers; they were not here for him, not here to save him. They are the ones who made him ill, taking from him while he was too weak to protect himself.

A sharp sensation in his arm made him cry out, he felt a gentle hand on his forehead but it wasn't the hand he seeked. 'No.' He whimpered suddenly ashamed to feel so weak, instead he fled to the safe place deep within the recesses of his mind.

Clark felt his body detach from all of his thoughts, no longer felt the pain wracking him, no longer felt the hands holding him on the couch. No, now he felt nothingness, just a warm cocooned sensation deep in his fortress of solitude in his mind.

He didn't feel the way they dispassionately handled his body now, he was safe from their prying touch.

A sharp knife sliced the soft skin of his inner arm, more needles suctioned out his blood into vials. A curl of his thick luxurious dark hair sealed in a plastic bag, a cotton tipped swab scrapped his saliva while sharp clippers cut his finger and toe nails.

A gloved hand worked methodically to remove his clothing, assess his nakedness for signs of duress or scarring before the hand glided to his groin, a grunt elicited from Clark as the hand invaded the last vestiges of his privacy, a sample taken as the gloved hand forced an erection and orgasm.

Soft gentle hands stroked his face and neck, caressing him as the other hands finished assaulting him and robbing him of samples of his essence of what makes him who he is.

He moaned and weakly pushed at the invading touch but now it was reflex, now he was hidden where no one can invade his privacy or take without asking. He was safe.

'Oh my God Clark?' Martha cried out when she saw her only son sprawled on the sofa, his face so deathly pale. Blood glistened in the artificial light, dripped from his arms, his nose and crusted around his ears. His chest bare and slick with sweat barely rose with each tortured breath. A blanket thrown over his body hid the rest of his naked state. Dropping to her knees her hands fluttered over her strong son, no not strong weakened and ill. A tiny tear escaped from one tightly closed eye as he hid and protected himself.

'Martha what is it?' Lionel asked as he laid their coats on the hallway table, 'you left your coat in the limousine.'

'Lionel please help me,' she begged unsure of who else to turn to, Clark needed help and conventional medicine couldn't help him.

'Mum?' Clark whispered his fingers clutching at an unseen sight, Martha stifled a sob and reached out to grip his hand, brushing her lips on it, 'I'm here Clark,' she whispered back.

'Hurts ... Mum ... hurts so.' Clark whimpered sounding like a lost little boy.

'Hush Clark, it's alright I'm here now.'

'No, no not ... safe.' Clark pulled back the last fragments to seal his cocoon, he felt his true mother's presence, she would make it alright. She would make the memories real again. Bring the smell of cinnamon, vanilla and crusted bread back to ease his tortured mind.

'Mama?' he wept openly, tears falling down his cheeks, it hurt so much.

A surge of pain made him arch his back and scream, startling his mother with the ferocity of it, startling Lionel into dropping the bowl and spilling the warm water. Convulsions wracked his already abused frame, the agony becoming its own entity growing inside him like a cancer. Burrowing through the sinews, muscles and flesh to place its tentacles and attach its anchors.

'Clark please, baby come back to me.' Martha wept as she bathed his feverish face. 'there must be kryptonite somewhere nearby.' She muttered no longer caring to keep quiet in front of Lionel. Her son was ill, her indestructible son was suffering, and so sick.

'There is no sign of any kryptonite.' Lionel reported standing back and watching helplessly at the boy writhing on the couch. A situation he craved to engineer but not here and certainly not in front of Martha.

He frowned and took in the needle marks, the nicks, and cuts on his arms, 'Martha I think someone has taken samples from Clark.'

'What? What are you talking about?' Martha demanded then she saw what Lionel was staring at and she froze, her heart thudded against her chest but she remained unable to move. 'Why? Why now? And who? Who would do this to Clark?'

Clark broke through the last barrier and waited until he had enough strength to fight the stickiness of his eyes, fluttering and blinking a sigh of annoyance all showed his desperate attempt to gain consciousness and control again.

'Clark?' Martha cried out brushing his hair from his eyes, 'Clark honey open your eyes, baby come back to me.'

'Mum?' Clark moaned and slitted his eyes open, his blurred gaze rested on the more than easily recognisable face hovering in front of him. It was the face of safety, of comfort and love. 'Mum ... is ... that ... you?'

'Oh Clark,' Martha wept, 'I was so worried ... do you know what happened?'

'I ah ... sick ... fell ... people ... no ... no!' Clark screamed and tried to fight off the invisible hands holding his body still. Collapsing back onto the couch he lay there panting, trying to regain his breath, he had to stay focused, he had to stay awake for his mother's sake. It was dangerous for her to be there. Clark re-opened his eyes just enough to focus on his mother's face when he saw the shadow floating behind her. Frowning Clark blinked and looked again, he stared up into the eyes of Lionel Luthor.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

CHAPTER 2 – Trust no one.

Clark sat on the large swing at the end of the veranda, hunched in his winter coat although the sun shone brightly and a warm breeze filtered through the air, he was cold – cold to the bone.

'Clark please you should be in bed,' Martha said sitting down next to her son she placed a gentle hand on his, slightly squeezing his fingers, 'you need to rest.'

'I'm fine honestly Mum.' Clark replied softly, his voice sounding nasal as though he suffered from a heavy cold.

'Sweetheart you're running a fever aside from everything else and you ... you're not healing like normal.'

'They did something to me ... I remember ... I remember ... so tired.' Clark turned to look at his mother, his normally sparkling green eyes dull and drawn with apparent pain. large purplish smudges under his eyes enhanced his already exhausted demeanour.

'Come on Sweety let me help you,' Martha wrapped her arm around Clark's waist and helped him to stand, his body shuddered with effort just to walk back into the house, 'how about to the sofa?' Martha offered sensing the difficulty Clark had in walking.

She helped him lie down and then pulling his outside coat away she covered him in thick warm blankets, a small smile appeared when his hand snaked out and caught her fingers.

'I'm ... dying ... so ... tired.' Clark whispered as he fought to keep his eyes open, 'sorry ... I ... didn't ... .live ... up to...dad.'

'Clark Kent you listen to me,' Martha chastised him, 'you are not going to die and you more than live up to your father. You just need to rest and get better so we can work out what to do and who did this to you.'

'Lionel ... where?'

'He's ahh looking into a few things.'

'N-n-not Lionel.' Clark managed to get out as sleepiness took over and his eyes closed. His face gave the appearance of a small boy much younger than his years as the pain lines gave way and a peaceful unlined countenance appeared instead.

Martha sat on the rocking chair and watched her only son sleeping; she took in each bruise, cut and abrasion trying to work out exactly what they did to him. He was so young to have endured so much and now this, part of her didn't blame him for not wanting to fight, to give into it, and fade away. But the other part started to get angry with her son, he had so much to live for, he couldn't see it yet but he was destined for more than this life too much to give in and die like this.

A soft knocking at the door startled Martha and she glanced back down at Clark before going to answer it. 'Lionel?' Martha stepped aside to let him in while she went back to her vigil at Clark's side.

'I have been ah doing some investigating on who might have launched the attack on Clark.'

'And?'

'I am sorry Martha I couldn't find out anything that would be of use.' Lionel said staring dispassionately down at Clark, 'ah how is he?'

'Worse, he's not healing and he seems to be weakening all of the time.'

'And there has been no sign of any ... kryptonite?'

'No, that's what worries me, Clark never gets sick or if he gets hurt he heals almost instantly only when he is around the green kryptonite he is weak.'

'Ah I see,' Lionel said thoughtfully, 'I must be going, I have to go to Metropolis for a meeting, I will be back tomorrow if you need anything please just call me.'

'Thank you Lionel but you have done more than...'

'Nonsense Martha I will always be here for you, no matter what.' Lionel said taking Martha's hand in his he brushed a light kiss over her knuckles, 'I will be in touch if I do hear anything.'

'Thanks Lionel but Clark and I will be fine.' Martha said pulling her fingers away from his grip.

Lionel regarded her with a level stare before straightening his back and glanced over at Clark before he strode to the door, 'tomorrow then,' he said as he left leaving behind a soft scent of masculine cologne.

* * *

Lionel sat down at his desk and pressed the small button on the intercom, and then sat back sipping a glass of whiskey, and waited.

'This had better be good Dad,' Lex Luthor declared as he strode into the room, 'I have a date with Lana, and am already late.'

'Ah yes and how is Miss Lang?'

'She's fine, now what did you want Dad?'

'Did you hear that Clark is seriously ill?' Lionel asked sipping his whiskey he stared up at his irate son.

'No, why what's wrong with him now?'

'That is an interesting question Lex, why would you say now?'

'What is wrong with Clark Dad?'

'It appears that our young Mr Kent may be dying,' Lionel said with a slight shrug.

'Dying? I don't understand...'

'It seems that someone has attacked Clark and left him rather ... ill.'

'And you are telling me this why?' Lex asked frowning at his father.

'I was just wondering if you knew who might do such a horrific act Lex? As it seems that whoever has attacked Clark, also took samples from him.'

'Samples?'

'Yes it seems that young Mr Kent was deliberately made ill for someone to come along and take samples from his body, hair, saliva, and semen.'

'And you think that I had something to do with it?' Lex spat out angrily.

'I did not say that.'

'No but you implied it, Dad ... why is it that when everything goes wrong and involves the Kents you immediately suspect me.'

'With your track record you cannot blame me.'

'Honestly Dad, why would I do that to Clark?'

'You have never given up your obsession with Clark Kent, you have even taken his girlfriend away from him. Why son? Why can't you just let him alone?'

'I haven't done a thing to your precious Clark Kent, honestly Dad sometimes I wonder if you would prefer Clark to be your son instead of me.'

'That is paranoid nonsense Lex; surely you have grown out of your childish behaviour.'

'Yeah right Dad ... just like you will let me be my own man,' Lex thundered storming out of the office, 'Lana is waiting for me.' He tossed the statement over his shoulder as he disappeared out of the room.

'Something tells me son that you know more than you let on.' Lionel muttered refilling his whiskey glass, annoyed that it seems Lex got in first this time. Although he abhors his extreme tactics, Lionel would have preferred simply to engineer Clark's disappearance while samples are taken.

Nothing so shoddy as making Clark ill and leaving him for his mother to find, that was just crass.

* * *

A young woman strode into the lab with a confident almost arrogant air around her, she made her way directly to the man she fixed with her stare.

'Well?'

'We have some preliminary results but ...'

'But what?'

'It would be better to actually have the subject here in the laboratory.'

'That is not possible you will have to be satisfied with the samples you had taken.'

'Are you sure?'

'He is being carefully watched at the moment, the virus you gave him has made him more ill than I intended.'

'That was not my fault, I couldn't judge the correct dosage without knowing his height and weight, I estimated.'

'You estimated wrong Doctor,' she smiled coldly and ran her fingernail down the man's cheek, 'next time do not make such a mistake, he is no good to us dead Doctor.'

* * *

Clark smiled weakly up at his mum and took the mug of soup from her, 'honestly I am feeling a lot better,' he said sipping the thick mixture hungrily.

'I know but humour me, it's not often I can look after my baby like this,' Martha said bending down to brush his fringe back from his face, 'I love you so much Clark,' she said noticng that he still felt so warm to the touch.

'I love you too Mum.' Clark replied finishing his soup, 'that was great thanks.'

'Well at least you're getting your appetite back,' Martha laughed happy to see some life shining in Clark's green eyes.

'So why the frown?' Clark asked settling back against his pillows, an overwhelming tiredness consumed him and his eyes felt heavy as he fought to stay awake.

'Just concern Sweetheart, why don't you get some sleep I'll just be downstairs with Lois doing some work if you need anything.'

Clark watched his mother leave before he let his eyes close completely, his exhaustion getting the better of him, his fingers rubbed at the patch where they took skin from the inside of his thigh, even though the abrasion had healed it still itched and felt sore to touch.

'Clark?' A soft voice invaded his dreams, blinking furiously he stared blearily up at Lana Lang.

'Lana?' Clark whispered her voice unsure if it really was her or just a dream.

'Hey Clark, I – I just heard how sick you've been and wanted to see how you were,' Lana smiled sitting on the very edge of his bed she smoothed down her skirt and gave him a pretty smile, 'your mum said that I could come up and say hello.' She took his hand in hers briefly, before replacing it back at his side, swallowing deeply she looked away and then back at Clark fixing her smile once again.

'Yeah ah ... thanks.' Clark mumbled all he wanted to do was to go back to sleep but his curiosity had been piqued, why would Lana come now? 'Where's Lex?'

'Lex? Oh he's at the mansion,' Lana waved her hand dismissively.

'Lana ...' Clark started to ask her why was she here when he started to cough violently, his body convulsing with each coughing fit, Lana stood up and backed away her eyes with horror as she saw the globules of blood flying from his mouth.

'Mrs Kent?' She cried out her hand hovering over her mouth, she stood frozen in fear staring as Clark lost his breath and fought to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen.

Martha ran up the stairs and burst into Clark's bedroom without another glance at the dark-haired younger woman she went straight to her distressed son's side and slipped behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest she propped him against her helping to clear his airways. As each cough wracked through his weakening body, 'breathe Clark, that's it baby just breath,' Martha coached him, rubbing his chest gently prompting them to respond. 'Lana can you go and get me a bowl of cool water and a washcloth please.'

When Lana didn't respond, Martha stared up at her with a look bordering on contempt, 'Lana can you get a washcloth and a bowl of cold water please.' She repeated her voice sharper than before.

Startled out of her stupor Lana nodded and ran to the bathroom, happy to escape the look on Clark's face and his obvious distress.

'Clark baby what happened?' Martha kept talking trying to sound calm and confident while Clark fought to gain his breath, the coughing spasms slowed until they became nothing more than shudders. His chest felt like it was on fire, his head hurt but he felt like he was getting sick all over again.

'Mum?' he wheezed, 'hurts to breath.'

'It's okay Sweetheart, just breath nice and slowly,' Martha sat him up a little more when she heard him gasp in pain, 'Clark?'

'Ah ... my ribs ... pain ...' Clark tried to work though the pain but it was too much but and he let his eyes close accepting the merciful pain free darkness of unconsciousness.

Martha felt him slump against her, his head rolled to the side but his chest rose and dropped under her hand, he still breathed. Sliding out from behind him she replaced his pillows adding a few more until he reclined in a partial seated pose, making it easier for him to breath.

His face covered in a sheen of sweat, was etched with pain lines around his eyes, his mouth fell open slightly as he gasped for each breath he took.

'What's taking Lana so long?' Martha mused, glancing down at Clark for a moment longer she left going to find the young woman. 'Oh lois I was looking for Lana have you seen her?'

'She practically sprinted out of here about five minutes ago, what happened did Smallville show her his geek collection or something...not so funny, is Clark alright?'

'Lois can you sit with him for a few minutes? I just need to get a couple of things.' Martha asked then left without waiting for an answer.

Lois made her way into Clark's bedroom and stopped suddenly her face paling and lips trembled when she saw him. His breathing rattled with each fought for breath, his face and neck slick with sweat and his face had a bluish tinge to his skin.

'Oh Smallville I thought that you were getting better,' she whispered sitting on the edge of the bed she took his large hand and held it gently, her thumbs moving in small circles on his palm.

'He was Lois until he saw Lana,' Martha replied carrying a large bowl of iced water and towels. 'We have to get his temperature down.'

'Sure thing Mrs K. what do you want me to do?'

'Okay soak this towel in the iced water and start bathing his legs I'll bath his chest and arms, we have to get him cool.'

Lois took a deep breath and stared at the older woman incredulously, 'excuse me?'

'Oh Lois just concentrate please.' Martha said trying to hide her smile, 'just think of getting Clark well.'

Blushing furiously Lois picked up one of the towels and dipped it in the icy water a small smile played on her lips and then faded, at first she thought of how much fun it will be dousing Clark with iced water but then she glanced at him again and saw just how ill he is. Her eyes filled with unaccustomed tears as she slowly bathed his legs recoiling with the heat emanating from him, it finally dawned on Lois why she was doing this, and then she was able to settle down and focus on the task at hand.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

CHAPTER 3 Trust is just a word

Lex stood in the shadows watching Lana, taking in each movement subtle and not so subtle. She wrote feverishly in her book, a small frown of concentration formed on her face as she kept writing. With an amused air Lex changed his stance slightly and relaxed a little more; but then, then he heard her mutter Clark's name.

A dark look passed over his face for a second before he stood up and cleared his throat making his presence known. 'Lana there you are, I've been looking all over the mansion for you.'

'Hey Lex,' Lana gave him a small seductive smile and closed her book, 'just been writing in my diary.'

'Ah I see, so would you like to go to London for the weekend? Take in a show on the west end and do some shopping?'

'Sounds great Lex but ah I got a few things already planned for the weekend can I take a raincheck?'

'Yeah sure...' Lex snapped, 'has this got something to do with Clark?'

'No, no honestly I did go and see him and his mother earlier. He is so sick Lex ... he got worse while I was there I – I couldn't take it so I left. He was so weak it was rather ... pathetic.'

'That's a bit harsh especially for you Lana.' Lex said pouring a scotch for himself and water for Lana, 'after all the two of you were so tight.'

'That is in the past now,' Lana purred, 'Clark is the past I just wanted to make it look right, seeing that the paparazzi are following us everywhere.'

'So the doting ex-girlfriend visiting the ailing Clark will make it look good in the tabloids?'

'Doesn't help.' Lana smiled beckoning Lex to join her on the sofa, 'anyway enough about Clark.' She brushed a soft kiss on Lex's throat, 'I can think of other things that are much more enjoyable.'

* * *

Martha gently nudged Lois awake, 'why don't you go and get some rest, I'll take over watching him.'

'Mrs Kent? What time is it?' Lois yawned stretching her stiff body out complete with winces on each kink.

'Just past eight, you were sound asleep so I thought I would let you be,' Martha smiled and pressed a cup of coffee into the younger woman's hands.

'Oh Mrs Kent you are a life saver.' Lois smiled sipping the drink.

Martha smiled and then went to brush her hand over Clark's forehead, 'well at least it looks like his fever broke.' She muttered.

'Why do you think he suddenly got worse when Lana was here?' Lois asked, 'I mean she ran and Clark couldn't breath.'

'I – I'm not sure Lois, but anyway go and get some real rest I'll stay here with him.'

'Okay, oh I took the liberty of rearranging your schedule yesterday so you have some free time over the next few days.'

'Thanks Lois, I do appreciate everything you do.'

'No probs at all Senator, after all, it makes great P.R., anguished Mum staying at the bedside of her ailing only son.'

Martha smiled and patted Lois' hand, 'now I know why I have you on staff.'

Martha waited until Lois went out of the room, closed the door behind her and went to examine Clark a lot closer. 'Oh Baby what is happening to you?'

'Mum?' Clark whispered responding to her light touch although he kept his eyes closed.

'It's alright honey, you sleep, and I'll be right here.'

'Mum ... Lana?'

'She, she went home.'

'Home?'

'That's right Sweety, you got sick again.'

'She, she held my hand an' I felt...' Clark's voice faded away as his head slowly rolled sideways and he answered sleep's call once again.

Martha sat back and frowned, it didn't make sense ... surely, and Lana wouldn't do anything to hurt Clark deliberately - Would she?

Picking up both of his hands Martha carefully checked both of them, her suspicions confirmed when she saw a new needle mark just on the inside of his left wrist. A dark blood-red bruise formed around it, tentacles spewed up his forearm all dark red in colour all angry looking.

Confused Martha suddenly inhaled sharply and started to examine Clark even closer. She found three other needle marks on his body that looked identical. One just inside his left armpit, one on the inside of his right thigh and the other one, just behind his right ear, the tentacles from that one snaked down his neck and spine.

'Clark what did she do to you?' Martha muttered going back to the newest site of an injection. Running her finger lightly over the puncture mark, she felt something hard just under his skin.

Running down to the kitchen, she found a small sharp knife with a pointed end and quickly sterilised it in the gas flame of the stove. Grabbing clean towels and a bowl of warm water, she hurried back to her son. 'Hold on Clark, please Sweetheart hold on for me.' she said as she pressed the tip of the knife against the skin of the puncture wound.

Carefully she probed the area just under the skin, swabbing away the escaping acrid blood, noticing the blackish tinge to the fluid as she wiped it away.

Finally, she felt the hardness and carefully slid the knife backwards until she could snag it. Her mouth dropped open and her breath exhaled too quickly as she stared at the tiny fragment on her fingertip.

'Martha? Miss Lane told me where to find you,' Lionel said as he tapped on the door and opened it before Martha could react.

'Lionel what are you doing here?' Martha asked, shuddering when she heard the harsh tone in her voice.

'It's fine Martha I understand the pressure that you are under, how is our young patient?'

'He had a relapse yesterday Lionel,' Martha said without looking up, 'he really hasn't gained complete consciousness yet.'

'Oh Martha I am sorry, I thought that he was starting to improve.'

'He was until Lana visited and he became extremely ill again.' Martha said without censoring her words. 'Lionel I think that she may be involved in this.'

'What? But Lana Lang is, was the love of young Clark's life why would she do something so horrific to him?'

'I – I'm not sure but he was getting better, slowly but was definitely showing improvement, then Lana came to visit and he started to choke. He tried to tell me ... he said it hurt after Lana held his hand.' Martha looked up at Lionel revealing what she had found. 'Look at his wrist, I found three other places on his body where ... and then, then, I felt something hard so ... Lionel these are fragments of kryptonite, it's in his system.'

Lionel's face paled as he listened to Martha's distraught description of her son's condition, his gaze settling on the green fragments on the tip of the knife, 'are you sure?'

Martha nodded sadly, 'they were glowing while in contact with his skin, not only green but there was red, silver and black as well.'

'I – I don't understand Martha, all of them affect Clark?'

'The green makes him ill and can kill him, the silver makes him paranoid, and the red frees him of all of his inhibitions and, and ... Lionel ... a cocktail of kryptonite powder and fragments made into some sort of viral serum ... who ... why?'

'Someone wants to know just how much it will take to kill Clark.' Lionel mused aloud, 'would you mind if I had a small sample of this analysed perhaps we can come up with an antidote for Clark.'

'Why would you ... I am sorry Lionel but it's just so hard.'

'I know Martha and believe me when I say that I am offering with only Clark's wellbeing in mind. If Miss Lang is behind this then we can be sure that Lex is too. Clark needs to be well enough to stand up to my son. He may be the only one who can.'

'Can you honestly say that you can create an antidote?' Martha asked her resolve wavering, 'can you save my son?'

'I will do everything in my power to try Martha,' Lionel assured her taking her hand in his, 'you already have the sample on your knife I will get my best on to it straight away.'

'No one can know Lionel not even your scientists.'

'They will not question anything Martha, I assure you, and Clark's secret is safe with me.'

With that statement, carefully carrying the sample of the kryptonite virus out of the room Lionel disappeared barking orders into his mobile phone.

'Mum?' Clark whispered his hand floundering weakly as he tried to find her, 'where are you?'

'I'm right here Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere.'

'Thirsty.' He croaked out, 'so thirsty.'

Martha picked up a glass of water and held the straw to his lips, 'just tiny sips Clark.'

Clark sipped the cool liquid thirstily, frowning when his mother removed the drink, 'how are feeling honey?'

'Tired ... thirsty ... sore ... my ... wrist.' Clark blinked and squinted at his mother, 'you ... look ... tired.'

'You can talk,' Martha smiled, 'you had me worried Clark.'

'Lana?'

'She's gone.'

'Why ... she?'

'Why she what Honey?'

'Why ... did ... she ... hurt ... me?' the words slowly tumbled out, the effort exhausting Clark.

'I honestly don't know.' Martha reached over and brushed a hand over Clark's cooler forehead, 'get some sleep Sweetheart, I'm going to be right here.'

'Mum ... Lionel?' Clark started to ask but his eyes fluttered shut and sleep claimed him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

CHAPTER 4 - What happened to my son?

Clark tossed restlessly in his sleep; he kept seeing Lana's face drifting through his mind, the brightness of her chocolate brown eyes, her electrifying smile, and the cold heartedness in her soul.

He gasped and cried out reaching for an unseen visitor. 'Father help me,' he cried out unwittingly calling Jor-El father.

'Kal-El my son, why are you so weak I can barely hear you.'

'Father, help me I'm dying.' Clark called out in his mind, not even aware of it.

'Poison fills you my son, who had done this?'

'Father?'

'Kal-El?' Jor-El's voice faded from Clark's consciousness as the black void overtook it and plunged him deeper into the nothingness.

Lois Lane sat staring out of the window unable to watch Clark suffer anymore, she watched the golden rays of the new day, and it broke her heart. Heavy tears fell down her face as she reluctantly turned to look at Clark again; he stopped writhing and now lay still in the twisted sheets and covers. Sighing heavily she went over to straighten his bedding when she noticed how wet the sheets were. Pulling her hands away, she stared at the red stains already taking hold on her skin.

'Mrs Kent!' she screamed backing away from the bed, the shock finally too much for her, 'Mrs Kent.'

'Lois what's wrong?' Martha asked breathlessly, she looked at Clark and then at Lois who stood staring at her own hands. 'Lois?'

'Blood, there's blood in his sheets and on my hands and I can't get it off,' Lois sobbed rubbing at her hands roughly.

'Lois ... honey there's nothing there.' Martha said gently taking the trembling girl's hands in her own, 'there's no blood on your hands.'

'Yes, yes there is ... see it covers them and his sheets are soaked, Clark's bleeding to death and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Clark's dead and it's all my fault.'

'Lois, please listen to me,' Martha dropped Lois' hands and gripped her shoulders tightly, making the younger woman look up, 'there's no blood, you're exhausted and in shock it was just a hallucination that's all.'

'No, no it's there, look – look at his sheets.' Lois pulled away from Martha's grip and stumbled to Clark's bed, 'no, no they were soaked in blood, he, he was writhing around like mad and then just went still. I – I came over to straighten his sheets and then found them soaked in his blood. You have to believe me.'

'Lois I do believe you, and I understand now I want you to come downstairs with me for a while. You need to rest and I think I might see if I can get a doctor out to check on you.'

'I – I'm not crazy Mrs Kent, I – I know what I saw.'

'I know you did Sweetheart but now I just want you to come downstairs and rest for a while, Clark will be fine while you have a rest.'

Clark opened his eyes after his mother and Lois had left closing his door behind them. He had been awake long enough to hear their conversation, his stomach twisted with guilt when he heard just how distraught Lois was becoming looking after him all of the time. The knowledge steeling his resolve Clark slowly and shakily managed to get up and stagger towards his wardrobe.

* * *

Lois sipped the coffee Martha thrust into her hands gratefully and felt herself start to relax, coffee having an opposite effect on her than most people, she found it relaxing almost calming at times.

The long hot shower and change of clothes helped take the edge of her anxiety off and now the coffee hit the spot. 'Mrs Kent can I ask you something?'

'Yes sure Sweety what is it?'

'Why won't you take Clark to the hospital? And what is kryptonite?'

Martha nearly dropped her coffee mug when she heard Lois' questions, pretending to busy herself slicing up a fresh baked loaf of bread, she thought long and hard about her answer.

'Mrs Kent?' Lois probed again confused at the silence emanating from the other woman.

'Um Lois, someone is trying to kill Clark slowly, by poisoning him he's safer here than in a public hospital.'

'Well what's kryptonite?'

'The name for the meteor rocks, Clark's allergic to them.'

'And?'

'Oh Lois someone found out and created a virus using crushed meteor rocks, they injected it into Clark, that's what's making him sick.' Martha cried out sinking down onto a kitchen chair wearily. 'It was deliberate.'

'Why? Why kill Clark Kent? The ultimate farm boy?'

'I – I really don't know but somehow I think Lex Luthor is involved.'

'And Lana?'

'Perhaps I – I'm not sure,' Martha bit her lip she knew that she had already said too much.

'Why is Smallville so special though Mrs Kent?' Lois persisted unhappy with the answers her boss gave her, something was missing she was sure of it.

'Hey Mrs Kent, Lois I just came in to check on our patient.' Chloe bounded into the kitchen interrupting the tense conversation between the two women.

'Oh hi Chloe it's good to see you,' Martha smiled, 'coffee?'

'Hey am I destined to be a Pulitzer Prize winner or what?' Chloe grinned accepting the mug thankfully. 'So how is Clark today?' she asked her voice now filled with concern and seriousness.

'Not so good Chloe, you can go up and see him if you want.' Martha said, 'he should be waking up soon.'

Chloe picked her coffee up and grinned at her cousin before vanishing upstairs to visit Clark. 'Mrs Kent come quick!' Her panicked scream filled the farmhouse.

Both Martha and Lois rushed up the stairs, both unwilling to accept the inevitable.

'He's gone Mrs Kent,' Chloe said turning to face Clark's mother, his bed empty, the wardrobe doors wide open, items of clothing scattered across the floor and a note clutched tightly in Chloe's hand, the only signs of Clark left in his bedroom.

'He – he left this,' Chloe passed the note to Martha and sank down on the bed, 'why would he up and leave now while he's so sick?'

'Ah Lois can you go and start checking the barn and road for me, Chloe can you start ringing around, you know who Clark spends his time with lately more than I do.' Martha wept as she re-read the note.

When Lois ran out of the room to check the barn Martha grabbed Chloe by the arm and indicated for her to sit. 'He's gone to the fortress,' she said simply knowing that Chloe understood what she meant.

'Yeah, I gathered that ... maybe he thinks Jor-El can help him.'

'Help him or kill him?' Martha mused aloud, 'can you get to the caves? To the portal ... perhaps you can reach him in time.'

'Already on my way, what about Lois?'

'I'll keep her busy here, now go quickly Chloe please.'

Lois paused outside the door and listened to Chloe and Martha talking, she had meant only to ask Martha something when she heard their discussion. Frowning she ran downstairs when she heard Chloe leaving the room. What is this big conspiracy involving Clark? What was the portal? The caves, but no one had been down there for years.

Finding herself in the loft Lois sighed deeply and glanced around at the inner sanctum of Clark Kent. Curiosity getting the better of her she started to hunt through the papers and books he kept up there. Nothing new, a lot of stuff left over from high school and his abandoned college studies, and then she saw the papers with strange symbols written on them hidden at the back of a small wooden trunk.

* * *

Chloe sped towards the caves, her heart in her mouth as she ran into them leaving her car door wide open, the keys still in the ignition. 'Clark!' she yelled into the dark depths, 'Clark!' she flicked a flashlight on and followed the familiar path to the alcove.

She skidded to a stop when she saw Clark hunched over the stone tablets trying to put the disc into its slot, 'oh Clark.'

'Help me Chloe ... I – I have to get to the fortress.'

'No Clark you need to go back home, back to bed you're too sick.'

'No Chloe while I'm there everyone's in danger.' Clark muttered wincing with another bolt of pain impaled him. 'Please Chloe I ... need ... you.'

Chewing viciously on her lower lip Chloe stared at him for a second and then she saw his legs buckle and collapse from under him. Swearing under her breath, she wrapped his arm around her neck and snaked hers around his waist, with her free hand she slid the disc into the slot and waited for the transfer to the ice fortress.

Clark moaned incoherently and dropped lifelessly to the ice floor when they reached their destination, 'my son?' Jor-El's voice filled the ice cavern, 'what is wrong Chloe Sullivan?'

'He's so ill sir...' Chloe stammered not used to talking to a bodiless voice her voice shook with fear, 'someone made a poison out of kryptonite, and injected him with it.'

'Are you sure of this?'

'Y-yes sir, his mother found small particles of the crushed rocks under his skin, there were at least four places on his body where they injected him.'

'Kal-El my son,' Jor-El's voice whispered, 'take this crystal Chloe Sullivan.'

Chloe watched a panel of crystals glow and one slide out towards her, 'take it and place it on Kal-El's chest.'

With a shaking hand Chloe took the crystal and walked carefully over to where Clark lay, no longer breathing. 'No, he's dead.' Chloe sobbed almost dropping the precious stone.

'No he still lives but he is very weak, place the crystal on his chest Chloe Sullivan ... now.'

Chloe knelt down next to Clark, placed the crystal on his chest, and then brushed a kiss on his cold and blue lips. The crystal started to hum and glow taking on a life of its own. It started to vibrate and float upwards until it hovered over Clark's inert form.

'What's happening?' Chloe cried out as she watched transfixed on the glow radiating from the crystal to encompass Clark's body. Cocooning him in a warm cloud of energy.

'This will sustain his life force until he can heal,' Jor-El's voice broke through the sudden silence.

'He's not in pain?'

'No Chloe Sullivan, he shall stay in a suspended ... sleep as it were.'

'Oh okay kinda like an induced coma, got it now what?'

'Can you tell me all that you can about what happened to my son?'

* * *

Martha sat back in her rocking chair, numbly staring at the empty couch; she could no longer bring herself to sit on it after finding Clark there, so badly hurt and so ill. Chloe faced her perched on the coffee table, holding the older woman's hands as she explained what happened at the fortress.

'He's safe Mrs Kent, no one can get to him there.'

'Thank you so much Chloe for everything.' Martha whispered. 'Where's Lois?'

'I'm right here Mrs Kent,' Lois said her voice unusually empty of emotion.

'Lois what's wrong?' Chloe asked staring at her pale-faced cousin, 'you look like you're about to keel over.'

'Oh I have been doing some research,' Lois said walking slowly over to join the other women in the living room, sitting down on the step she pulled her knees up to her chest and stared first at Chloe and then she shifted her gaze and stared at Martha.

'Why don't you tell me about Clark?'

'Wh...what do you mean Lois?' Martha asked in shock at the directness of the question.

'I found some interesting reading in the loft while I searched for any hints to where Clark may have gone.' Lois started, 'imagine my surprise when I found more than I ever expected.'

'Lois what are you talking about? You're not making any sense.' Chloe snapped a little sharper than she intended.

'You tell me Chloe, I thought that you were my friend as well as my cousin,' Lois shot back her eyes dark with accusations.

'I have no idea what you are talking about.'

'Clark and his secret,' Lois spat out, 'I know about his secret, the super-speed, the heat vision, the x-ray vision, the hearing the works I know it all.'

'How?'

'I found Clark's journal.' Lois snapped dropping the book on the floor in front of her, 'very interesting reading.'

'Lois how dare you invade my son's privacy like that,' Martha said angrily.

'Okay, maybe I shouldn't have read it but I thought it might give a clue on where Clark was going, where this fortress is seeing it wasn't the loft.'

'How did you?'

'You never answered my questions before Mrs Kent about Clark and the kryptonite, and then when I went back to ask you something about Clark and I heard you tell Chloe to go to the caves, that Clark was heading for the fortress. Well I guess I just felt plain left out.'

'That was never done intentionally, it's just ... it's dangerous for people to know about Clark and his secret, he wants to keep everyone safe.'

'Then how come Chloe knows?'

'I ah found out by accident a while ago.' Chloe said shrugging not really wanting to go through it all again.

'Lois can I ask you something?' Martha asked her voice soft barely above a whisper.

'What is it Mrs Kent?'

'Now you do know about what Clark can do ... Do you feel any different towards him? Do you no longer care for him?'

Lois opened her mouth to shoot back an angry retort when she stopped herself, _'what do I think?_' the question ran through her mind. 'I ah no I guess he's always been Smallville nothing has changed there.' Lois admitted shocking herself with her own words, 'and yes I care for him and for his wellbeing.'

'Thank you.' Martha smiled warmly, stilling the growing anger in Lois.

Chloe sat back and let out a breath that she didn't know she held, 'okay so we need to work out what we're going to do, Clark is safe for now we know that for sure, the stasis Jor-El put him in will keep him alive and help in the healing process. But we have to find an antidote for the poison and find out who is behind it all.'

'I have a bad feeling that Lana and Lex have something to do with this,' Martha admitted in a low voice.

'Now why doesn't that surprise me?' Lois spat out, her dislike of the newest power couple evident in her tone.

'Lionel is having a sample analysed perhaps he will be able to find something.' Martha added.

'I trust that I am not interrupting anything?' Lionel asked as he let himself in, 'please forgive the intrusion Martha but I have news on the sample.'

'Come in Lionel please sit down,' Martha indicated the dining table, Lois and Chloe sat directly opposite Lionel and watched him intently; Martha took the seat at the head of the table. 'What have you found out Lionel?'

'The sample is from a serum created by using ground up kryptonite and other less savoury ingredients.' Lionel paused for a dramatic effect, 'I think we are very close to an antidote.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken longer than anticipated for this update, but I have just started University and have been flat out. But now I have my timetable and can work in my writing as well as study. ;-)

* * *

CHAPTER 5 –Revenge Plain And Not So Simple.

Martha stared around at the Fortress feeling uncomfortable about the summons but with Clark, so gravely ill she had no choice. 'Jor-El?'

'I am here Martha Kent, please go to Kal-El.' The normally calm voice of Jor-El sounded tired and filled with emotions. Martha hurried to where Clark lay on a crystal platform a stasis field of pure energy surrounding him, making him look like an angel lying so peacefully amongst the sparkles.

'There is something wrong with my son Martha Kent.'

'What do you mean wrong?'

'He is not healing; Kal-El is progressively getting weaker.' As Jor-El spoke, the stasis field opened and disappeared leaving Clark lying on the crystal barely breathing.

'Do you know where ... is there anywhere specific?'

'His back Martha Kent.'

Martha gently slipped her hands under Clark's shoulders and rolled him over onto his side. The long red welts coming from the puncture wound behind his ear, were weeping a viscous fluid tinged in red. Removing his T-shirt Martha rolled him onto his stomach making sure his face was clear of any obstructions to his breathing. The long welts looked infected and weepy, making Martha's stomach churn again.

'Mum?' Clark whispered as he opened his eyes and stared blearily at Martha.

'Hello Sweetheart,' Martha smiled gently and brushed his fringe from his eyes, 'you are going to need another hair cut soon.'

'Mum why was Lionel here before?'

'He, he took some samples to be analysed for us, he thinks that he maybe able to find an antidote.'

'What ... samples?'

'Honey I found a new needle mark on the inside of your wrist, I felt something hard so I ... I removed fragments of kryptonite.'

'Lana?'

'It looks like she gave it to you Honey I am so sorry.'

'She ... really ... does ... hate me.' He whispered. 'Where am I?'

'At the Fortress, Jor-El has had you in a healing stasis.'

'I – I heard you talking,' Clark whispered reaching out to touch his mother's hand, 'I – I didn't want to bring anymore trouble to you.'

'Honey, listen to me Lionel is very close to getting an antidote, he thinks it will be ready very soon.'

'Lois?'

'Clark listen to me, Lois has found out your secret Honey but everything is going to be alright I promise you.'

'So tired.'

'Sleep Baby, I'll be right here,' Martha continued to stroke Clark's cheek, just as she did when he woke with nightmares as a child, holding his hand and stroking his cheek with the other until he drifted off to sleep once again.

'This virus has human elements Martha Kent, Kal-El's body is rejecting them along with the kryptonite, and I can no longer help him with the healing stasis.'

'What do I do Jor-El; please tell me how do I save my son?' Martha called out weeping openly.

'Take Kal-El home and give him the antidote, it may be his only chance.' Jor-El stopped speaking and the Fortress darkened for a moment, static electricity bounced off the ice and crystals as he tried to contain his anger. 'When he is stronger bring him back and we will use the stasis then.'

'Thank you Jor-El.'

'Thank you Martha Kent, no man could ask for a better mother for his son than you have been for Kal-El.'

Gathering Clark into her arms Martha closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were back in the caves with Chloe and Lois waiting for them. 'Clark?' they asked in unison.

'Help me get him into the truck,' Martha said, 'we don't have a lot of time.'

With a lot of effort on the part of the three women, they managed to get Clark as far as the couch in the living room.

'Lois be a dear and run up to get the first aid kit for me please,' Martha said as she slipped Clark's T-shirt over his shoulders. 'Chloe can you get a basin of warm soapy water, clean towels and a face washer please.'

Without a word, both of the girls hurried to do their tasks, carefully Martha cleaned the weeping welts with peroxide, feeling the tremors rippling through his back as the peroxide ate into the infected flesh.

After cleaning the wounds, she applied antiseptic cream to them and placed soft gauze patches over the worst ones, and then, taking the wash cloth and rinsing it in the warm water Martha gave her son a soothing wash. Chloe and Lois excused themselves giving Clark some privacy even though he was still unconscious, they hurried into the kitchen and busied themselves with making a fresh pot of coffee and something to eat.

'Mum?' Clark whispered his hand reaching out for his mother's, 'we home?'

'Yes Clark Baby we're home.' Martha answered running her fingers through his thick black hair. 'how you feeling?'

'Little better but so tired,' Clark mumbled, 'my back hurts.'

'I know Honey, I had to clean some infected spots it will stop hurting soon. Want me to get something for the pain for you?'

'Mm, Jor-El ... he helped me?'

'Yes as much as he could, Clark he said that some of the ingredients they used to make the virus ... are human elements your body rejected them that's why you have been so sick.'

'Mum ...' Clark shuddered as another wave of pain assaulted him; he could feel something growing inside trying to take him over, 'take it out Mum please just take it out.'

'What Honey?'

Clark started to convulse before he could answer, his body jerked uncontrollably, white foam flecked with green and red bubbled past his lips, his eyes rolled up until only the whites showed as his back arched as the convulsion hit its climax.

Slumping back Clark lay still on the couch, his breath coming in short, sharp pants gradually his eyes stopped rolling but although they remained open, his pupils looked glassy and unfocused. Weeping softly Martha finished washing his face and neck before propping him on his side against the back of the couch mindful of his back. Covering her son with a soft quilt and blankets she stared down at him, he looked so small and helpless and oh so sick still. This shouldn't be happening not to Clark, not to him.

'Mrs Kent, Lionel is here.' Chloe whispered touching the older woman's shoulder gently, 'want me to bring him in?'

Martha nodded as she wiped her tears away and ran her fingers through her own hair, 'Lionel have you any news?'

'Clark ... he's back?'

'Yes, but before I explain why ... do you have an antidote?'

'Yes but...'

'But what?'

'The samples showed some elements that are more dangerous than the Kryptonite I am not sure of the side effects of the cure.'

'That's what was wrong at the Fortress ... Jor-El said that Clark's body is rejecting the human elements.'

Lionel nodded sitting down he leant his bony elbows on his knees and steepled his fingers while trying to work out how to word his explanation. 'It seems that whoever developed this insipid virus deemed it necessary to combine Clark's blood with ... human blood as well as the crushed and powdered rocks. They also used several drugs in the mix also.'

'His body is rejecting human blood...' Martha murmured in horror. 'Why put human blood in it?'

'The only explanation the scientists could think of would be because the developer did not know exactly where Clark is from, what his uniqueness originates from so they decided to hedge their bets for the lack of a better term and used both Clark's and a donor's blood.'

'No wonder he is so sick.' Martha looked up at Lionel, 'so do you have the antidote?'

'Yes, I have it here.' Lionel pulled the syringe from his pocket and handed it to Martha, 'he has to have all of it in one injection. They recommend the most affected site of the original puncture wounds.'

'That – that's the one behind his ear,' Martha said horrified at the thought of injecting anything into Clark's skull.

Lois and Chloe hovered behind the couch listening to the conversation intently and for once not interrupting.

'It's going to be okay Mrs K.' Lois said trying to sound reassuring. 'I mean let's face it he can't get much worse ... can he?'

'Lois!' Chloe admonished her cousin but deep down she knew that it was true.

Clark's hand shot up and gripped Martha's wrist as he tried to force himself back to the present, 'do it Mum.' He whispered hoarsely, he hated to beg but he had nothing left in him to do anything else.

'Clark I ...'

'S'okay Mum, please I have to try.' Clark said a smile ghosting his lips.

Holding her breath Martha fumbled with the syringe her fingers shaking too much to hold it steady. Lois moved around the couch and took the needle from the distraught woman, 'okay Smallville, this is gonna sting.' She said as she pressed the tip of the needle into Clark's skin.

When she drew it away, they sat in silence watching and waiting, Clark felt as though he was floating in the air, bodiless and pain-free, but then fingers grabbed him digging in and bruising him as they yanked him backwards, back into his body. His back arched as an unholy scream roared through the room. Three consecutive convulsions left Clark too weak to move, his breathing bubbled and shallow high in his chest as he fought for air. Sweat drenched his body and blood started to trickle from his nose and ears. His eyes wide open and filled with terror fixed on his mother's face as he tried to work through the onslaught but he was losing the fight.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

Author's Note: This is a shorter chapter than what I usually write there are two main reasons for this, the first one is that I wanted to finish it at a very critical moment, yep I am evil I love my cliff hangers ... gotta keep the reader coming back to find out what's going to happen next. And the second reason is coz of my bad arm and shoulder, it just won't work anymore tonight. So there you have it. I will have another update during the week depending on Uni.

* * *

CHAPTER 6-What have we done?

'Lionel what's happening? What's gone wrong?' Martha cried out as Clark slumped lifelessly on the couch. His eyes open wide but unseeing, he didn't breath and a bluish tinge formed around his lips. 'He's choking.'

'Sit him up,' Lois said urgently, sliding in behind Clark she wrapped her arms around his chest and started to massage his paralysed muscles, trying to get his lungs to work again.

'Something in his throat, a swelling,' Martha said as she felt gently over his throat, 'just under the puncture wound.' She turned to face Lois, 'back in the fortress he said that something was in him and he wanted it out.'

'What are we going to do?' Lois asked as she rested Clark's head on her shoulder she kept him upright easing the pressure on his failing respiratory system.

'I will be right back,' Lionel said pulling out his mobile phone he hurried outside, within minutes he ran back and faced the anguished women surrounding young Clark Kent.

'I have a surgeon on his way, we need to get Clark onto the kitchen table, but first it needs to be sterilised.' He said without any preamble.

Chloe nodded and rushed to scrub the table clean as she could finally relieved to do something strenuous to take her mind off the situation.

'You have just bathed Clark?'

'Yes, yes I have just now,' Martha said relieved that someone was taking over the responsibility of the organisation and she could just sit with her son.

'Very good now we have to get our young patient over onto the table,' Lionel said moving to help shift Clark. Just as they managed to get him up, Clark stirred and tried to fight them, locked in a fight only he could see and feel.

'Clark ... honey you have to calm down.' Martha said calmly holding his face in her hands forcing Clark to look down at her, 'Sweetheart we need you to get up on the table.'

'Table?' Clark's voice cracked and broke as he forced it past the blockage in his throat.

'Yes, a doctor is going to come to look at your throat but he has to have you lying flat on the table.'

'Oh owkay.' Clark agreed groggily, he just wanted to lie down. 'Hey Lois you gonna join me?' he giggled.

'Nope not with an audience Smallville but ... if you behave then we'll see.'

'Owkay.' Clark squinted at her and then turned to Chloe, 'hey Chloe you coming to play too?'

'Yep Clark I am, so you're first you have to climb up here.'

'Do I have to? Mum?' Clark whined, pouting slightly, 'I wanna sleep.'

'You can Honey, just lie down on the table and you can have a sleep.'

'You won't leave me?'

'No Clark I'll be right here, I won't let you go.' Martha said watching Clark move so trustingly, 'Mum?'

'Yes Baby?'

'Where's Daddy?' Clark asked innocently muffling his yawn, 'want Daddy to play too.'

'Honey ... Clark I'm sorry but Daddy can't play too, he's working.' Martha said her tumultuous emotions threatened to boil over with his childlike questions and answers.

'Sleepy.' Clark yawned and settled back on the table, 'don' like it here ... too hard.'

'Won't be for long Honey and then you can go to your own bed.' Martha soothed her traumatised son.

'Owkay,' Clark sighed and holding his mother's hand close to his chest fell asleep, his breath evening out as much as possible.

'Lois can get one of the cushions from the couch and prop his head up a little please,' Martha asked the young woman when he noticed Clark's breathing difficulty. The sounds of a car pulling up out the front signalled the arrival of Lionel's mysterious surgeon.

The officious looking man strode in, took a long look around the kitchen he ordered everyone but Martha out and then went about removing the blockage from Clark's throat. He moved silently and efficiently, Martha watched as the doctor removed a chunk of kryptonite from Clark's throat. Horrified Martha dropped it in a dish and hurried it out of the kitchen while the doctor finished repairing the damage done to Clark's throat.

'Chloe take this and get rid of it,' Martha hissed hurrying back to her son's side.

An hour later found Clark sleeping fitfully in his own bed; Lois sat next to him keeping the first bedside vigil. Martha, Lionel and the doctor sat talking quietly in the kitchen while Chloe rested in the lounge, until it was time to relieve Lois.

Clark moaned softly and opened his eyes, staring at the napping Lois a small smile played on his lips as he watched her nose twitch as she dreamt. Glancing out his window, he noticed that the moon high in the sky now was lighting his room with a silver glow, a full moon. A full moon, over the last month or so he was sure that he would never see another one. Now it filled his room with warmth and healing that only he could feel. Sighing his fingers drifted to his neck now swathed in thick white bandages. It hurt to swallow and moving his head made him feel like throwing up the pain was that intense.

'Lois,' he tried to force her name out but only air escaped his lips, reaching over with a shaking hand he shook her gently, the pain growing exponentially with each passing second.

Blinking Lois glanced at him, her first instinct to shoot off a barbed comment to Clark about waking her when she saw the distressed look on his face and the red stain stark on the white bandages.

'Hang on Clark I'll get you something for you pain and get your mother.' Lois went to get up when Clark gripped her arm tightly and pulled her back to him, 'why did you do this?' He whispered hoarsely.

'Do what Clark? What are you talking about?'

'Why did you hurt me Lana?' Clark whispered as his eyes rolled back and his head lolled to the side. Blood started to pour from his nose again.

'Clark?' Lois cried out trying to rouse him. 'Mrs Kent,' she screamed unable to pry Clark's fingers from her wrist.

* * *

Lana paced the bedroom rubbing her face idly, she felt the cold metal of her engagement ring on her skin and smiled coldly.

'Lex are you ready yet?' she sighed impatiently, 'you know how the Governor hates to be kept waiting.'

Lex appeared from the bathroom, resplendent in a black tux, 'you look stunning as always,' he greeted Lana with a chaste kiss on her cheek. 'Red certainly becomes you.'

'Scarlet Lex, the colour is scarlet.' Lana corrected him when her mobile phone rang startling her. 'I'll meet you downstairs,' she purred kissing Lex, she ran the tip of her tongue over his ear lobe and laughed throatily at his instant reaction. 'This had better be good.' She spoke into her phone ignoring the fact that Lex stayed where he was listening to her side of the conversation.

'Did you do it?' she asked her dark eyes shining brightly, 'yes, yes, no I don't want the gory details I just want to know that you have done your job.' Lana listened a moment longer and then closed the connection. 'Lex are you ready?' she called sweetly.

'Lana ... I think it is time we talked,' Lex said moving to stand behind her he smoothly took the phone from her hands and wrapped his fingers in her long silky hair, viciously yanking her head back. 'What have you been doing to my prize lab rat?'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

* * *

CHAPTER 7 Who are you really?

Lex paced the bedroom impatiently waiting for Lana's fresh outburst to subside; she could really turn it on when she wanted to. 'Finished yet?'

'Why are you asking me questions like that Lex? You know I couldn't do anything so – so evil.'

'Dry your tears Lana, your mascara's running.' Lex said holding out a pristine white handkerchief. 'Tell me what you have been up to.'

'Nothing really, just giving some medical assistance that's all.' Lana shrugged sniffing delicately into the handkerchief.

'Ah so why don't I believe you?' lex snarled trapping her chin in his hand he squeezed her jaw viciously, 'what have you done to Clark this time?'

'Made sure that he would survive long enough for us to get to the heart of the matter, to find out exactly what he is.' Lana snapped back, her dark eyes fiery with anger she pulled her face away from Lex's grasp, 'why what do you want me to do?'

'Nothing to him, but for me...' Lex pushed her backwards enjoying watching her tumble onto the bed.

'Lex we have the Governor's dinner.' Lana protested knowing what Lex had in mind.

'He can wait,' Lex replied dropping his jacket on the chair he yanked at his bowtie and kicked off his shoes. 'where you see I can't.'

'Not the time Lex, get a grip.' Lana tried to squirm away from him but instead Lex climbed onto the bed and straddled her hips effectively trapping Lana.

'Want some help to undress?' he smirked.

'Mmm what do you think?' Lana pouted arching her back slightly, 'I'm kinda trapped down here.'

'Yes, you are aren't you?' Lex leered as he pulled at the bodice of Lana's gown until the material gave way and fell into a soft pool of scarlet around Lana's natural darkness.

'Lex,' Lana purred sensually, 'I got an itch.'

'You have do you? And where pray tell is this itch?'

'Here.' Lana reached up and cupped his neck in her small hands pulling him towards her breasts, 'ooohh I need something to ease it.'

Lex growled and nuzzled her breasts, flickering his tongue over her sensitive nipples until they became hard nubs, moving from one to the other laving each with his tongue and then massaging with his fingertips while he worked on the other.

'Harder Lex, damn it you're too ... harder, rougher oh hell Lex bite me.' Lana moaned frustrated with his attempt at gentle sex. She wanted it hot, hard, and definitely not gentle.

'Lana I don't...'

'I don't care Lex ... fuck me.' she snarled in his ear before biting his ear lobe viciously, 'fuck me harder.'

Lex stared down at Lana in shock for a moment, he had never heard her swear like that before, then he looked into her lust-filled eyes and swollen kiss-bruised lips and he felt the blood pounding through his body. The heat radiating from him burnt into Lana sending tremors sliding through her. 'Lex now!' Lana dug her perfectly manicured fingernails into the soft skin covering Lex's back dragging them down leaving bloody welts in their wake. Wrapping her ankles around his waist she squeezed and rubbed herself harder against him.

Panting heavily Lex felt his inhibitions leave him and the desire to protect a delicate little flower like Lana floated away with them. Now it was pure carnal sex, hard slamming bodies, sweat and blood mingling. Bites and nips replaced tantalizing kisses as their bodies merged into one, both orgasming at the sametime, muffled screams came from both of them as they held each other tight riding the waves of ecstasy to the last ripple.

'Now that was what I was talking about.' Lana grinned breathlessly, 'didn't think you had it in you.'

'Thanks ... I think.' Lex grinned kissing her quickly, 'care to join me in the shower we're going to be extremely late.'

'So? It's only the Governor.' Lana shrugged one shoulder as she slipped her robe on and slid off the bed, brushing her hair off her shoulder she smiled down at Lex, happy in the knowledge that she had made him forget about Clark, for now anyway. 'Race you to the shower?'

'I'll be right there.' Lex smiled, 'just gonna make sure that we're not going to be disturbed.'

Lex waited until Lana disappeared into their bathroom before picking up her mobile and hitting redial. A frown forming on his face as he heard the voice on the other end. Lana was up to no good and secrets are not going to keep him from claiming his prize back.

* * *

Clark coughed and tried to sit up, his throat felt like it was on fire, but overall he did feel better.

'Hey Sweetheart, how are you feeling?' Martha asked seeing Clark sit up on the couch, 'you've had a good sleep.'

Clark smiled and reached for his notepad, 'fine, better.' He wrote out and passed it over to his mother. One more week of no talking at all the doctor said; give his vocal cords time to heal. The last tests they did showed no more kryptonite in his system so it's only going to be a matter of time before his natural strength and gifts healed and made him feel whole again.

Although, Lois spared no feelings in her relentless teasing while he couldn't talk and answer her back, it was great having her around to keep him company, especially now his mum had returned to the senate.

'Okay Clark, Chloe is going to be here soon until Lois comes home so will you be alright?'

Clark nodded and gave him mum a small but warm smile, 'Love You Mum.' He wrote on his pad, 'be fine.'

'I know you will, now remember what ever you do or others say or do no talking.'

Clark nodded and crossed his heart for her, a cheeky grin forming on his still too thin cheeks. Martha sighed and bent down to kiss her son's soft, shiny black hair, 'you need a haircut Clark,' she said absently brushing a lock of hair away from his eyes.

Clark watched his mother leave; something about her, her demeanour had Clark worried. She wasn't telling him something, something important and it frustrated Clark even more than not being able to speak.

'Hey Clark you in here?' Chloe called out breezing in the back door, a big smile on her face as she spied him sitting in the living room. 'Hey Clark how you doing?'

Clark smiled up at her, held his fingers to his throat, and grimaced a little, 'ah okay still no talking huh?' Chloe asked settling down next to him, 'so I brought the laptop with me, and thought that we could do some ...No?'

Clark grinned and pointed outside, taking her hand he moved slowly towards the front door suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

'Oh outside huh?' Chloe dropped her computer and bag on the table and hurried after him, 'Clark?' she found him standing on the porch his face turned towards the sun, his eyes closed and a small smile played on his lips. For the first time in a long time, he looked relaxed and happy.

'Hey Clark so you wanna head up to the loft?' Chloe asked touching his arm gently.

Clark opened his eyes, smiled down at Chloe, his smile reaching his bright green eyes, and then shook his head no.

'Okay where then?'

Clark pointed to Chloe's car his grin spreading. 'You want me to take you for a drive?'

Clark nodded and strode off to the vehicle, Chloe stood stunned at Clark's sudden burst of energy before shaking it off she ran inside to grab her bag and leave a note for Lois before joining Clark outside again. 'Okay Clark you got any place in mind?'

Clark frowned slightly as he thought about it and then pulling out his small notebook quickly scribbled the word 'Talon' on it and handed the paper over to Chloe.

'You sure Clark?' she asked sounding stunned at his decision.

Clark nodded his head and looked expectantly at her, using his puppy dog eyes in a silent plea with the endplay and Chloe nodded her head and told him to get in.

As they drove towards Smallville, Chloe kept taking shaded glances at Clark, he looked so much better and acted more like his old self that it made her excited and very nervous at the sametime.

Clark smiled over at Chloe, he knew that she was worried for him and deep down he didn't blame her but he had to get out of the house and away from the farm even if it was just for a coffee. The new second skin dressing the doctor used was holding his wound closed this time and gauze pads replaced the thick white bandages making it easier for Clark to move his head. With the kryptonite all but out of his system, he seemed to be healing with each passing minute. Although, his weight was something that he would have to do on his own, without help from his genetic makeup.

'Clark I know you can't answer me verbally, but ... well ... what if we run into some Lana trouble?'

Clark turned to stare at her and then gave her the most elegant Gallic shrug she had ever seen before handing her a pre-written note, already anticipating her question. 'Free world and I am tired of being a victim.'

Chloe glanced at the sliver of paper a few times before smiling at Clark, 'well we're here you ready?'

Clark nodded but his smile faded slightly and his breath hitched as they walked up to the front door of the Talon. 'We don't have to go in.' Chloe said softly slipping her small hand in Clark's much larger one.

Looking down at her he shook his head and smiled, 'I'm fine.' He mouthed at her and then he turned and strode into the coffee shop his head held high and Chloe's hand still tucked in his.

Taking a deep breath, Clark could feel the chills running down his spine and the return of the overwhelming claustrophobic feeling he had earlier. He pulled Chloe closer to him and held her hand tighter than ever before.

'Hey Clark, I know you're nervous but ahhh, I wanna be a writer which means I need my hand in one piece.' Chloe grinned slightly trying to make her voice sound light and bubbly. Shrugging slightly Clark loosened his grip but still kept hold of her hand as they reached the counter, 'so Clark you want the usual?'

Clark nodded and fixed his gaze on Chloe's face, his nerves starting to get the better of him and he wanted to bolt out the door and never come back.

'You're doing great Clark.' Chloe whispered her assurance as she swept her gaze over the area while they waited for their coffees.

'Thanks Chrissie,' Chloe said paying for the coffees she slipped Clark's coffee into his hand and then taking hers she went to lead him out of there, until she nearly spilled the hot liquid. 'Clark?' Chloe craned her neck to see why Clark wasn't moving when she noticed the wide eyes, and look of horror on his face. Following his gaze Chloe turned back a little and glanced up, just in front of them stood Lana arm-in-arm with Lex.

'How about we go out the back?' Chloe suggested tugging Clark's sleeve, but he remained standing so still, almost as though he was frozen to the spot.

'Chloe it's so great to see you.' Lana enthused trying to make it sound sincere, brushing a kiss on her cheek, 'Clark I am so pleased to see you up and about again after your illness.'

'Sorry Lana but we're just leaving; I have to get Clark back.'

'Aren't you even going to say hello to us Clark?' Lex asked wrapping his arms around Lana's waist protectively.

'He can't Lex,' Chloe said impatiently unconsciously stepping in front of Clark, 'he had to have emergency throat surgery to save his life. He can't talk for a few weeks until the swellings go down.'

Chloe felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she saw the silent plea in Clark's eyes and nodded, 'so we gotta go catch ya later.' She dismissed the trendy young couple and slipping her arm around Clark's walked out with him, neither of them looking back.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

CHAPTER 8 Can you really be who you say you are?

Chloe turned to face Clark; their coffee cups now empty joined the rest of the litter on the backseat. She drove to Crater Lake and they sat enjoying their coffees in companionable silence. Both lost in their own thoughts, but then Chloe took a deep breath and turned to face her best friend.

'Clark can you tell me something?'

Clark turned and gave her an eloquent eyebrow raise a small smile on his face as he watched her realise just what she asked. 'Okay I'm just gonna ask and you can write me an answer if you want.'

Clark frowned and nodded slowly, unsure if he wanted to hear the question. 'Umm Clark, when we saw Lana back there did you notice something different about her?'

Clark stared at Chloe for a moment before nodding his head in agreement; he quickly scrawled 'she looked high. I'm worried' on the notebook and handed it to Chloe. 'There was something definitely off about her wasn't there?' Chloe said as she passed the book back to him, Clark thought for a moment and then wrote another note, 'like when Lois was on red kryptonite from the lipstick.'

'Wow, I mean yeah I never thought about that,' Chloe stared at Clark with wide eyes, 'do you think Lex has something to do with it?'

Clark nodded his head and turned to stare out at the lake, refusing to talk anymore about his former friend. Chloe sighed and started the car, silently making her mind up to go and see Lana herself, she put the car into reverse and started to back away from the water's edge when Clark gasped and pinched the bridge of his nose. Throwing the car into park and pulling the handbrake on, Chloe twisted in her seat so she could face him again. 'What's wrong Clark?' she asked, paling when she saw the blood trickling from Clark's nose, 'damn it Clark you've got a nosebleed.'

Clark turned to stare at her miserably, his head pounded viciously, his nose bled, and his throat felt like it was on fire, 'home.' He whispered hoarsely before resting his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes.

Skidding in the loose gravel Chloe drove faster than she should have towards the Kent farm, the distinct flashing lights, and sirens of the sheriff's car behind her. Swearing lightly under her breath Chloe pushed her foot down on the brake and came to a sliding stop. She glanced over at Clark who stayed sitting with his eyes closed and head back, chewing her lip Chloe leant over to touch Clark's shoulder gently, 'Clark you okay?'

A soft moan escaped from his lips as he tumbled sideways a mask of pain covering his handsome features. 'Clark?' she cried out shaking him slightly.

'Any reason for the rush Miss Sullivan?' the sheriff drawled as he leaned against the window.

'Sorry sheriff, but Clark's not well, he's just passed out and I was taking him home, guess I didn't notice that I was speeding.'

'What's wrong with him?' the big man crouched down next to the car to get a better view of the driver and her passenger.

'Not sure, he got a nosebleed and headache and now I can't wake him up.' Chloe explained her voice trembling slightly.

'Sure you don't need to get him to the hospital?'

'No, no it's okay his Mum has his meds back at the farm, I think he's just overdone it a bit.'

'Yeah heard that he was sick, okay I'll let you go this time but remember no matter what we watch the speed limits around here Miss Sullivan.'

'Yes Sir I promise.' Chloe breathed as she started the car again, she watched the new sheriff stride back to his cruiser and waited for him to drive away before Chloe pulled back onto the road and drove slightly slower back to the farm.

'Mrs Kent?' Chloe called out as they screeched to a halt, running around the car she eased the passenger door open and eased Clark out, 'Mrs Kent?'

'I'm here Chloe, what happened?' Martha came running out of the house not stopping until she stood at Clark's side.

'He wanted to go for a drive and get a coffee. We ran into Lana and Lex but he didn't seem too concerned about that, we had just finished our coffees when he got a nosebleed and went all pale, then he passed out.'

'Just exhaustion I think,' Martha sighed as she looped Clark's arm around her neck and together the two women helped him inside and up to his bed.

* * *

Lex watched the monitors with interest, Clark lay semi naked in his bed, face down and sound asleep one hand tucked under his pillow. On another monitor, Chloe and Martha Kent sat in the kitchen sipping coffee and chatting quietly. Smugly Lex sat back and sighed happily, it was a stroke of genius having the cameras planted in the Kent's house while they were all out during the afternoon.

His attention returned to Clark, his prize – he noticed how Clark was starting to regain some of his muscular tone, all signs of the serum gone from his system and now with that stupid throat surgery the chips were gone too.

'You are so going to pay for your interference Dad.' Lex snarled, 'so fucking pay for it.'

Movement brought his attention back to the monitors, the Kent's had a visitor, and sitting up suddenly Lex stared in horror at the new arrival. What the fuck was Lana doing there?

Turning the volume up Lex leant forward determined not to miss anything said between the women. A quick glance at Clark to make sure that he was still asleep and then back to the trio sipping coffee around the kitchen table.

* * *

'Thanks for talking to me Mrs Kent,' Lana said her husky voice shaking slightly. 'I'm ah not sure exactly why I had to come but...'

'Lana can I ask you something?' Chloe butted in staring at her estranged friend warily, 'have you been ... have you been anywhere near the red meteor rocks?'

'Why?' Lana asked quickly her face paling even further.

'Please Lana I want to help you but I need to know, have you been near any red meteor rocks?'

'Um not exactly,' Lana said staring down at her half-empty coffee cup.

Martha reached over and gently touched the younger woman's arm, a warm smile on her face as she regarded her. 'We want to help you Lana please talk to us.'

'After, after I lost the baby I needed something to help me cope.' Lana started unable to look at either of the women, 'I met a researcher who worked for Lex, and he had been working on some sort of serum with the meteor rocks.' Lana paused and took a deep breath unsure of continuing but unable to stop herself. 'At first it just helped me cope, he-he called it 'Red 21', a small dose made me feel so much better.' Lana stood up and walked away from the table, as though she intended on refilling her coffee cup. 'It felt so good, but then I guess I needed a little more. I had never felt so good, I felt as though all of my inhibitions were gone.' Lana turned glittering eyes to Chloe and Martha, 'I know I have no right to ask, but can you forgive me for what I did to Clark?'

'What do you mean what you did?' Martha asked evenly, her warm smile gone.

Before Lana could answer her mobile phone rang making her jump in fright. Seeing Lex's name on the screen she chewed her lip and then decided to take it.

'I'll, be right back.' Lana said as she hurried into the living room to take the call.

Minutes later she came back, ashen faced, 'I – I have to go.' She stammered, 'please I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.'

After she left Chloe and Martha stared at each other in shock, hoarse cries, and screams startling the two women into action as they hurried upstairs to Clark.

Bursting into the bedroom, Martha found her son writhing on his bed, the sheets and blankets twisted around his long limbs, sweat beaded across his forehead and upper lip as he fought to pull out of his nightmarish prison.

'Clark? Sweetheart wake up.' Martha spoke as gently as she could not wanting to startle him, 'it's just a dream, time to wake up.'

Clark's eyes snapped open and he stared at her with no recognition in them for a few moments, and then he turned his head away from his mother and started sobbing. Large diamond shaped tears fell down his cheeks as he silent sobs wracked his body. Taking her son into her arms, Martha cradled him close and stroked his hair tenderly, rocking him, soothing him as he let out everything he carried in his heart.

Chloe stood in the doorway watching for a moment and then crept downstairs not wanting to intrude on the privacy of a mother and her son.

Sitting behind the wheel of her car, Chloe stared up at Clark's bedroom window but her thoughts were of Lana. What she had said about the 'Red 21' made Chloe feel sick but at the same time, she started to understand the sudden change in her friend. One thought resonated throughout her mind though Lana had been pregnant.

* * *

Lex paced his office impatiently waiting for Lana to return home, the visit alone was a breach of trust but for her to tell Martha and Chloe about the 'Red 21' was unconscionable.

'Lex?' Lana purred as she strode in dropping her coat elegantly on the back of the sofa, 'what is so important?'

'Did you enjoy your visit to the Kent farm?' Lex spat out angrily.

'How, how did you know that I went to the Kent's?' Lana asked paling slightly before her perfectly cold masked slid over her features again.

'I have my ways, so what did you do there? Fuck Clark?'

'That is just plain crude Lex, and if that is the way you're going to talk to me then I am going to bed.'

'Come here,' Lex snarled his fingers digging into Lana's upper arm cruelly, 'I am not finished with you.'

'I am with you Lex; I'll talk to you when you are in a more reasonable mood.' Lana wrenched her arm free and started to hurry from the room.

'So how long have you been taking the 'Red 21'?' Lex called after her, a smug look on his handsome face.

'What do you mean Lex?' Lana asked turning to face him slowly.

'I heard everything you said to them.' Lex admitted enjoying the looks of shock and then horror that flittered across her face.

'How? Are you spying on me now Lex?'

'No, actually I am spying on the Kents; I need to keep an eye on my prize after all,' Lex said smugly, 'so tell me about your little addiction.'

'My little addiction is what makes you're fucking me so great,' Lana said sashaying towards him, moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue, 'it helps me come out of myself and be the woman I want to be, the woman you want me to be.'

'And what is that?'

'Successful, afraid of no one, of nothing, and one completely head-over-heels for you.' Lana finished her statement with a hard bruising kiss, biting Lex's lower lip until she drew blood, 'mmm Lex you taste so good.'

'How much 'Red 21' have you had tonight Lana?' Lex demanded pulling her closer to him, he squeezed her arms as he pushed her down on the large rug in front of the fire, 'how much do you take Lana?'

'Actually Lex, I haven't had any tonight,' Lana purred, 'this is all pure lust for you.'

'You are insatiable do you know that?' Lex said pinning her arms to her sides he straddled her narrow hips and smiled evilly, 'what should I do to punish you?'

'Hmm now that is an interesting question Lex, what can you do to punish me?' Lana returned the grin as she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her tongue tip over her lips again, 'or what can I do to punish you for spying on me?'

* * *

Clark woke with a start, he had such a dry throat slowly he pulled himself up and out of his bed, staggering slightly he lurched towards the door intent on going downstairs and get a drink, and perhaps going up to the loft for a while. His claustrophobic feelings were coming back fast, too fast for him. Forcing himself to take deep breaths Clark slowly made his way down the stairs clinging to the rail in case he slipped. Just as he was about to slip into the kitchen he heard his mother's and Chloe's voices. Curiosity getting the better of him Clark hovered near the door and listened intently to their conversation.

Anger flared through him and he clenched his fists, how could they keep that from him? Stumbling to the front door Clark let himself out and went up the loft he had to think, he needed to be alone to workout what he wanted, and not what anyone else wanted.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

CHAPTER 9 Sex, Lies and Scandal and that's just for starters.

Clark paced his loft like a caged wild animal, his thoughts fixed firmly on what he had overheard. Lana had been pregnant. Lana was addicted to the red meteor rock; Lana tried to hurt him. Lana is living with Lex, she was pregnant to Lex, she is an addict, and no one told him.

Furiously he pulled at the padding and bandages on his neck wound, he felt like he was suffocating. No one can be trusted to tell him the truth anymore, he thought that his mother and Chloe would tell him everything, but they were just like everyone else.

Super-speeding away Clark ran to the caves, to one place where he could breathe and think. He needed his Dad but he was gone, passed on, he needed his friend Pete but he left a long time ago and never stayed in touch, he needed his friend Lex but he was trying to control him, own him and he had Lana.

Slipping the disc into the slot Clark retreated to a place where no one could reach him, the only other person he could think of turning to, and this was a last resort.

'Kal-El you have returned.' Jor-El's clipped and cultured voice echoed through the ice cavern.

'I am here Jor-El.' Clark sighed miserably, his voice still barely above a hoarse whisper.

'What is wrong Kal-El?'

'Do you care?'

'You are my son.'

'That is not an answer.'

'It is what it is.' Jor-El answered cryptically, 'do you wish to resume your training?'

'Anything to block out what ...'

'This is not a place to hide from your concerns Jor-El.'

'I am not hiding, I – I need to do this.' Clark whispered brokenly.

Jor-El remained silent for a few seconds and then a crystal slid out of the panel and hovered in the air until Clark wrapped his long fingers around it. A static charged column of energy encased Clark, images, words, symbols everything whirled around him and he took it all in. Learning about his home planet, about his people and about his family.

Jor-El formulated the training process carefully; he needed his son to accept his heritage fully and to embrace his destiny. He felt Clark's physical and emotional response to his birth-mother, Lara, and Jor-El's resolve started to crumble, Kal-El started to show the sensitivity of his mother, the caring for others that made Jor-El feel so much for his beloved.

The days passed in a blur for Clark, between the sessions in the static cocoon, and his meal and rest breaks, his physical health returned until there was no trace of his past illness and problems remaining. The only wound remaining was the one in his heart and soul and Jor-El had no idea on how to fix that, Lara was the one who dealt with the sensitive issues so well.

'I have to return to Smallville Jor-El.' Clark announced finally, his voice clear and strong again. 'It is time.'

'Yes my son it is, you have done well completing your training.'

'Thank you ... Father.' Clark said as he stared down at the disc in his hand, 'I will return soon.'

'I am with you always my Son.' Jor-El's voice caressed Clark's tortured conscious and soul, 'no matter what I am with you.'

'Thank you.' Clark whispered his voice thick with unshed tears, 'thank you for everything.'

Clark stepped out of the caves and heaved a deep sigh as he looked around at the familiar landscape, Smallville Kansas his home.

Speeding back to the farm, Clark slowed as he heard the sound of a woman weeping, no, not weeping she was sobbing. 'Mom?' Clark called as he burst into the farmhouse.

Martha Kent looked up at the sound of his voice, her eyes red and puffy from crying looked slightly out of focus, her pallor a sickly creamy colour. 'Mom?'

'Clark is it you?' Martha whispered not trusting her own voice.

'What's wrong?' Clark immediately appeared kneeling in front of her, meeting her gaze, 'what is it Mom?'

'Where have you been Clark?'

'I – I had to go.' Clark stammered blushing, 'I'm sorry Mom.'

'Clark ... it's Chloe.'

'What about Chloe? Mom what happened?'

'She was in an accident ... her car was forced off the road, the night you disappeared.'

'Mom I...'

'It's not your fault Clark, not your fault.'

'Mom is she?'

'No Clark but she ... she is in a coma, the doctors are not holding out much hope for her to ever wake up again.'

'Where ... where is she?'

'They had to transfer her to Metropolis ... Clark where have you been?'

'I ah went to the fortress; I finished my training with Jor-El.'

'Why Clark why did you just disappear like that?'

'I – I woke up and went to come downstairs,' Clark turned his flaming face away from his mother after hearing what had happened to Chloe his reasons sound so trite now. 'I heard you and Chloe talking.'

'Talking?'

'About Lana, me ... everything.' Clark replied after a slight hesitation. 'The pregnancy and the 'Red-21' I just got so angry.'

'Oh baby I am so sorry.' Martha cried out as the realisation hit her, Clark had heard everything.

'I went to the loft for a while but ... I was just so angry I couldn't stay so I went to the fortress.'

'Clark, we need you ... Chloe needs you are you going to stay now?'

'Yes Mom.'

'Go to her Clark, perhaps when she hears your voice...'

'Did the sheriff find out who did this?'

'No, not yet.' Martha said then she blinked and sighed as she felt the whoosh of air in Clark's wake. 'Hurry son.'

Clark stood next to Chloe's bed watching the monitors with a solemn look on his face, if he hadn't been so pig-headed, or filled with self-pity he would have been here for Chloe.

'I am so sorry Chloe, I didn't know.' Clark whispered sitting down he took her small hand in his large one.

-----------------------

Lex smiled as he watched the sweet scene between mother and son, a cold calculating smile. He was furious when he found out that Clark took off, not to be found, even arranging that little accident for Chloe didn't make him feel any better.

After sending Lana off to Paris for a month to recuperate, Lex set about putting his next plan into action. Clark was showing full strength of power again and this was not going to be an option.

His hand caressed the green rock sitting on the desk next to him as he thought of over how to get his prize back under control.

'Brown you're with me.' Lex barked into the intercom before standing up, his hand automatically smoothing his silk suit pants down. Picking up the piece of kryptonite, he strode out of the office softly whistling.

Lex watched the entrance to the hospital closely, he had seen Clark go in a short time ago, 'you know what to do Brown?'

'Yes Sir Mister Luther.' The large man seated behind the steering wheel said with a toneless voice.

'Excellent, now it is just time ... the cage is ready?'

'Yes Sir, Lockhart is waiting and ready, the room will be ready by the time we arrive as you ordered Mister Luther.'

'Wonderful, soon I will have my Clark Kent Collection complete.' Lex muttered giggling slightly at the thought of Clark being part of the collection. 'There, there he is.' Lex pointed to the extremely tall, handsome young man with black hair and wide green eyes dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. 'Time to come home Clark.'

------------

Clark spent an hour talking to Chloe, he told her about his training at the fortress, of his home planet and his parents. Finally, the nurses had to come in and shoo, him away, the doctors wanted to run some more tests. Apparently Chloe's latest tests showed some neurological improvement and they wanted to make sure that it is a step in the right direction.

Dejectedly Clark wandered out of the hospital not really wanting to return to Smallville just yet. He toyed with the idea of catching up with Oliver Queen but then dismissed the thought, they were friends but not close enough for Clark to rely on.

Then he thought of Lois, perhaps it was time to go and see her.

As he stood considering his options Clark noticed a man moving towards him, he kept close to the shadows making it hard to identify him. Curiosity getting the better of him, Clark took a step towards the shadowed man when he felt a familiar pain and weakness invading his body. Shocked Clark turned to see another man standing directly behind him holding onto a large piece of kryptonite. 'Why? Who?' Clark gasped out as he collapsed to the ground writhing in pain. The silent assailant placed the rock under Clark's shirt before putting his arms under the younger man's and pulled him upright, the other man already gone to fetch the van, bodily they threw Clark into the back and then jumping into the cab of the van drove off not caring how many people witnessed the bizarre kidnapping.

Clark felt motion beneath him and tried desperately to fight off the effects of the meteor's poison and to gauge where he was and what was happening to him.

He was lying in a cage in the back of a large van, chunks of kryptonite were stuck to the outside of the bars, and someone had gone to a lot of trouble to incapacitate him.

'Lex!' he ground out as unconsciousness took him finally, although he still writhed in agony.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

* * *

CHAPTER 10 Clark Kent Collection is it now complete?

An Hour Earlier...

Lois ran from her apartment pulling her jacket on and nearly twisting her ankle as she wrenched her shoe on. Dropping everything in the car, she took a deep breath and picked up her travel mug filled with steaming hot coffee. Feeling a little saner, she pulled out onto the nearly empty road and flipped her CD player on.

The soft rock melodies filled the air, and stopped her from thinking too much. She knew that was one of her downfalls, she thinks too much and not do anything.

'So Clark where did you speed off to this time?' she spoke aloud, talking to an imaginary Clark sitting next to her. 'Oh I see, can't tell me huh? Gee why does that sound so familiar?'

The ringing of her cell phone broke into the one-sided conversation, cursing softly she pulled onto the side of the road and rummaged through her bag until she found the ringing phone.

'This better be good.' She snapped as she opened the phone. 'Oh hi Mrs Kent.'

_'Hello Lois, I just wanted to let you know that Clark is on his way to see Chloe at the hospital.'_

'Smallville's back?' she gasped sputtering her coffee over the front of her car.

_'Yes, he's back Lois ... are you alright?'_

'Fine, fine thanks Mrs K. I'm on my way to talk to Chloe's doctors so I'll probably run into him there.'

_'How is Chloe doing Lois?'_

'Actually her test results have shown some signs of improvement.' Lois said with a touch of pride in her voice, 'nothing will keep Chlo' down for long.'

_'That is true, give her my love Lois.'_

'I will Mrs Kent; I'll talk to you soon.' Lois snapped her phone shut and rested her head against the headrest for a moment to gather her scattered thoughts. Clark was home, he was really home.

Speeding the rest of the way to the hospital Lois managed to avoid any speeding tickets as she came to a stop at the last set of red lights, impatiently she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and took a cursory glance around the area, trying to find a car park. She stared at the van parked on the side of the road for a moment longer than normal; sure, that she knew the driver from somewhere. As the lights changed to green Lois caught sight of a car reversing from a park near the entrance to the hospital. Smiling at her sudden good fortune Lois cut off two cars to make sure that the parking space had her 'name' on it.

Straightening her short skirt and flicking back her hair, Lois got out of the car and double checked herself in a small mirror but also at the sametime checking out the occupants of the van. They seemed to be watching for someone to come out of the hospital. Frowning she let her curiosity get the better of her and her gaze ran along the cars until she saw a very familiar licence plate. _'LEX 1'_ but before she could do anything about it a familiar form strode out of the hospital with a sad, almost dejected look on his face.

Smiling sweetly Lois started to walk towards him when her ankle gave way as the heel on her shoe caught in a grid and snapped. Wincing with pain she tried to get Clark's attention but it was too late, two men attacked him, one holding something green and shining, the next thing she knew Clark collapsed and the two men bundled him into the back of the van and took off.

'Clark!' Lois called repeatedly but to no avail whoever had him made sure that he couldn't fight back. Someone went to a lot of trouble to kidnap Clark Kent, someone who also knew that he was back and would have gone straight to see Chloe.

Without realising it she pulled out her cell phone and rang 911, her heart pounded against her chest and her breathing came in rapid gasps, as the pain from her ankle wrapped its tendrils around her leg moving its way up. 'Yeah police please I want to report a kidnapping.' Lois managed to get out as she felt her knees buckle and she fell to the ground, her ankle swelling and throbbing, dropping her cell phone in the process.

The next hour blurred for Lois as she was helped into the hospital, had her ankle x-rayed, plastered and given crutches all the time answering questions about what she saw and about Clark and Chloe. The only thing she neglected to tell them was about Lex's presence. That she had to find out for herself.

--------------

'Oh come on Clark time to wake up and smell the air freshener.' Lex smirked as he kicked Clark's side again finally eliciting a moaned response. 'You are no fun sometimes Clark you know that.'

'L-Lex?' Clark slurred trying to open his eyes enough to look up at his captor. His body ached interminably and all he wanted to do was to crawl into bed and sleep for a year.

'Come on Clark up and at 'em.' Lex kicked him again, this time he didn't hold back and the force pushed Clark over onto his back.

'L-leave me lone.' Clark pushed himself away from Lex and tried to pull himself up to a sitting position, his body ached down to the bones, his side already bruising from the rapid fire kicks from Lex. 'Why?'

'I need you out of my way Clark, you don't get it do you.' Lex hissed, 'no matter what I want or do you're there to mess everything up. I don't want you to get in my way this time and this includes with Lana.'

'Why? You have corrupted Lana; she's not the same person anymore.'

'Hmm interesting Clark but not enough for me to feel anything remotely like pity.' Lex stepped closer to Clark and crouched down until his was eye level. 'You know all I ever wanted was you to be my friend.'

'Friends don't try to kill each other and they don't kidnap each other either.' Clark whispered, 'Lex please you can stop if you want to.'

'Stop? Why should I stop now when I have everything I have ever wanted at my fingertips.' Lex smiled running a finger suggestively down Clark's cheek, 'you know this doesn't have to be hard Clark, you choose.'

'Let me go Lex.' Clark hissed, 'Chloe needs me.'

'Chloe! I saved the world from that nosey little bitch.' Lex's smile widened, 'ah yes for a while we can have a rest from her relentless pursuits.'

'What have you done Lex?' Clark asked squinting up at Lex; he stared at his former best friend, 'what happened to you?'

'Nothing happened to me Clark, this is who I am, and this is who everyone expected me to be.'

'I didn't Lex.' Clark said simply turning his head away he focused his attention on a crack on the wall just beyond his cage.

'Don't ignore me Clark ... don't be like everyone else.' Lex snapped 'look at me Clark.' He said his voice lower more controlled. Clark turned glittering green eyes back to Lex, a small sad smile playing on his lips. 'Lex I never wanted to ignore you, I never wanted to fight you. All I wanted was to be your friend, to see the good that no one else could see. But, but now you're ... actually I don't know what or who you are anymore.'

'I am still the same Lex Luthor you met all of those years ago, just now I have taken away your blinders and you can see the real me.' Lex replied a bitter laugh escaped his lips, 'I tried to be good Clark, and where did it get me? At least now, now I can be who I want and my detractors now cower at my feet.'

'I am sorry Lex, I am sorry for you.'

'Don't pity me Clark don't you dare, I am the one who has Lana, I am the one who has anything money can buy, and I am the one...'

'Who is so lonely he has to resort to kidnapping his best friend and torturing him.' Clark interrupted Lex's building tirade. 'I'm tired Lex, I feel sick and I hurt please just leave me alone.'

Lex's mouth open and closed a couple of times before he stormed out of the cage spinning around he glared at Clark, 'get comfortable Clark; this is where you're going to stay for the remainder of your life.'

---------------------------

Lois sat by Chloe's bedside and stared miserably at her cousin, lying so still, the machines around her the only noise producers. It wasn't natural to see Chloe lying so quietly, she should be up bouncy around on her umpteenth caffeine high, not looking like a fragile porcelain doll.

'Gee Chlo' I really wish you were awake and talking, I need you Cuz.' Lois mumbled as she tried to scratch under her new cast. 'damn thing.'

A garbled groan fell from colourless lips, when Lois looked up in shock she couldn't see any movement and almost considered it a hallucination just adding to the list of issues she was fast amassing when she saw Chloe blink and try to open her eyes.

'Oh my God Chloe!' Lois cried out happily, grabbing the call button she kept her thumb pressed on it as she watched her cousin fight to return to full consciousness.

'What is the meaning of pressing non-stop?' A harried looking nurse exploded as she ran into the room.

'She's waking up.' Lois looked up and smiled sweetly, 'Chloe's waking up.'

'Right, right okay I'll ah go and get the Doctor.'

'You do that Sweety, I'm gonna stay right here with my cousin.'

Though ten minutes later Lois was shushed out of Chloe's room and directed to the waiting area while the doctors examined her and removed the respirator tubes. Sighing dramatically Lois managed to hop towards a hard and uncomfortable looking plastic chair and lower herself down without falling over, a small victory in her mind. 'Lois?' a familiar and calm voice came from the entrance way looking up Lois saw Martha Kent standing in front of her.

'Oh Mrs Kent, hey come and sit down you look like you're about to fall down.'

'How's Chloe?'

'She's starting to wake up, but they won't let me in there while they examine her and stuff, how bout you Mrs Kent, how you doing?'

'I honestly don't know Lois, I don't know how much more I can take.' Martha said softly swiping her eyes with already sodden tissues. 'The police are trying but they have no new leads, all of the witnesses that have come forward all said the same as you.'

'I really wish I could do more Mrs K. I really do.'

'I know Sweetheart, but first we get your cousin up and going and then we find my son and bring him home.'

'Sounds like a plan to me, I tried to contact Jimmy but he's still away working I'll try again later.'

'At least she has you Lois, not even Lana is around anymore, everything has changed so much.'

'I know but hey Mrs Kent, Clark always manages to bounce back and Chloe well just watch her fly out of that bed as soon as the doctors say so if not sooner.'

--------------------

Lana slipped out of the car and strode towards the mansion, her heart thumped hard against her chest as she thought of seeing Lex again, so soon after her own little faux pas. 'Lex? You home?' she called out, her silky voice filling the silent mansion. Frowning she dropped her bags and coat on the sofa and went straight to Lex's desk, unable to see any indication of where he might be, she picked up the small remote and chewed her lip in contemplation.

Deciding it was worth the risk she flicked the top button on the remote and watched the screens appear replacing the book case. Most of the security cameras showed nothing out of the ordinary, her curiosity waning Lana went to turn them off when movement on one of them caught her eye.

Lex stood with his back to the camera, it looked like he was yelling at someone, Lana moved closer to the screen, making out the bars of a cage. A cage?

Finally, Lex moved away and out of the room, giving Lana just enough time to see who the poor unfortunate recipient of her husband's ire was. 'Clark!' Lana breathed in shock, as she watched her former lover and friend slouched against the bars of the cage, he looked so ill again.

Hearing a door slam not far away Lana managed to shut down the surveillance monitors, replace the remote on the desk and go back to her bags and coat just as Lex strode into the room through the main double doors.

'Lana? I thought that you were still in Paris.'

'Surprise!' Lana planted a sexy smile on her face, 'I hated being in the city of love and not having the man of my dreams with me.'

'Oh?'

'No one should be allowed to be alone in Paris Darling.'

'Hmm but I see you brought the shops out?'

'Yes but I do think that you will approve of my purchases.' Lana winked suggestively as she picked up some lingerie bags and strutted towards the door. 'You can have a personal fashion show if you want.'

'Oh I want.' Lex grinned lasciviously as he hurried behind her, thoughts of torturing Clark squashed down for now, there will always be tomorrow.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

Sorry it has taken so long to get this updated, but between Real Life, University and well ... anyway BIG HUGS to everyone who has taken the time to read and review, I am on a 2mth Semester break now, so I can really concentrate on writing a lot more!!

* * *

CHAPTER 11: Knock, knock, who's there? Who's left alive?

Chloe screamed and sat up fighting against the strange objects in her mouth and arms. Wide eyed she stared around her room trying to work out where she was and who held her prisoner. Blinking she saw the shape of a woman coming to a standing position next to her bed.

'Calm down Chloe please calm down.' The voice sounded familiar but she didn't know it completely, terrified she tried to pull out the invasive tube in her throat; annoying hands held her down and pushed her back onto her pillows. More people came in, crowding her, their voices so loud they hurt her ears. Flashes of white coats and white uniforms made her flinch and want to crawl deep under her blankets but worst of all they wanted to touch her.

'Chloe, hey Cuz calm down,' that voice came again, 'they just want to help you.'

'We'll have to sedate her to take the intubation tube out if she doesn't calm down.' Another voice snapped, Chloe flinched again and tried to push away from the anger, why were they yelling at her what did she do?

'Chloe, Chloe listen to me, I'm Doctor Joyce, I need you to calm down and relax so I can take that tube out of your throat okay.' A man's face hovered in her blurred vision, he didn't yell at her and he looked nice, nodding her head slowly she settled back onto the pillows and tried to calm down and block all of the other voices out of her head.

'Okay Chloe when I say I need you to take a big breath and push it out while I'm pulling the tube out. It's gonna be unpleasant but it will be over quickly I promise.' Moments later Chloe tried to catch her breath as another round of coughing started, she could feel the phlegm starting to congeal in her throat, 'water.' She croaked out desperately clutching to the nice man. 'water.'

'I can't let you have a drink yet but I can get you some ice chips, you can suck them or just let them melt in your mouth.'

Chloe nodded her head thankful for anything to take the taste away, 'head hurt.' She whispered as the ice cooled the heat of her throat. 'Throat hurt.'

'Chloe you have been in coma, your throat hurts because we had to intubate you and place you on a ventilator, and I will give you something for your headache...'

'No, not head ... ache ... head hurt.' Chloe tried to put her jumbled words together but failed.

'Can you point to where?' The doctor asked a small frown formed on his forehead.

'Hurts.' Chloe lifted a shaking hand to point to the left side just behind her ear. 'Sore.'

The doctor gently lifted Chloe's hair out of the way and probed the area she indicated, 'nurse I want an MRI and cat-scan immediately, also take swabs and samples from the area. Set up a new IV with broad-spectrum antibiotics and normal saline, I will organise some pain relief and anti-nausea as well. Chloe can you tell me what kind of hurt it is?'

'Sore ...' Chloe's eyes filled with tears as she struggled to tell the doctor how it felt, when was this so hard?

'That's okay, how about you take a rest now and I'll go and get some stuff to make you feel a bit better?'

'Okay.' Chloe nodded, her gaze sliding to the nurses fussing around her bed, 'they go?'

'Hmm? Oh yes Chloe they are going.' The Doctor smiled, 'unless you want them to stay.'

'No, no too noisy ... too angry.' Chloe pouted, 'don't like.'

'That's okay Chloe, we'll leave you in your cousin's capable hands for the time being until you have to go for your tests.'

'C-cousin?'

'Hey Chlo' don't tell me that you've forgotten me already?' Lois said grinning and bending closer to her cousin and best friend. 'Chloe?'

'L-Lois?' Chloe stammered staring up at the young woman.

'The one and only,' Lois beamed, 'good to see ya back Chlo' I've missed ya.'

'Where?'

'You're in the hospital Chloe, you had an accident and have been in a coma ever since.'

'Where?'

'Where did you have the accident?'

Chloe nodded mutely, the pain in her head intensifying exponentially. 'Hurt Lois.'

'Your head?'

'Hurts.'

'Okay honey don't worry I'll get the doctor for you.'

'No, no leave Lois.' Chloe cried out trying to clutch at Lois' hand, 'no leave me.'

'Hey, hey calm down Cuz I'm here, I'm not going anywhere.'

Chloe laid back and sighed heavily, she was so tired, and her head hurt so much it made her want to cry. 'Stay Lois.' She whispered as sleep claimed another victim and Chloe fell into a dreamless sleep.

Lois glanced up when she saw the doctor come back in followed by a different nurse, 'she's in a lot of pain Doctor Joyce.' Lois said without any preamble.

'This will help Lois, don't worry.' The doctor said with a reassuring smile, he nodded to the nurse to start the IVs and injections while he sat down on the chair next to Lois',

'Lois I'm not going to sugar-coat anything, but I am very concerned with your cousin. I felt something that well frankly disturbs me when she indicated the painful area.'

'What did you feel?'

'A hard sharp foreign object, I can't say much more but I am sure that it was deliberately placed there.'

'Someone implanted something into my cousin's head?'

'Yes.'

'Could that have caused her to have the accident?'

'I'm afraid that I can't answer that until we have all of the test results in, however, there is more than that concerning me.'

'Brain damage?'

'We will be ordering a battery of tests for Chloe, to determine all or if any damages however I am worried about the fact that Chloe is exhibiting some cognitive impairment already.'

Lois stared down at her cousin, noting the angelic innocence on her face as she slept, the drugs taking away the pain lines and smoothing her features, 'she looks so peaceful.' Lois murmured. 'She's going to pull through this Doctor, you don't know my cousin.'

'If she is anything like her cousin then I don't doubt that at all.' Doctor Joyce smiled, 'I will be back soon, to begin the tests, Doctor Eugene Fitz will be with me, he is a neurologist and can assess the depth of any possible brain injury better than I can.'

'Thanks again Doc.'

'Oh there's a Mrs Kent outside I will allow her to come in if you say so.'

'Ah please, she's probably the closest to a mother that the two of us have ever had.'

Doctor Joyce smiled and after checking his patient once more before leaving, the nurse hovered for a few more minutes, she managed to avoid all eye contact with Lois and never said a word. Annoyed and curious Lois watched her intently as she fussed over the IV port before scribbling on Chloe's notes and then left without uttering a single sound.

'Lois?' Martha came in and went straight to the distraught young woman standing beside Chloe's bed.

'Hey Mrs Kent.' Lois managed a small sad smile before her tears started, relishing the feeling of warmth and love from Martha's hug.

'How is she?'

Lois pulled away slightly and ran her sleeve under her nose and ran her fingers through her hair, 'she ah woke up, and oh Mrs Kent it's not fair they think ... they think she might have brain damage.'

'Lois ... I am so sorry but we're all here for her and I'm sure that ...'

'Yeah I know if Clark was here ... has there been any news at all?'

'No, nothing it's just like he vanished into the thin air, the police found the van and, and there was no sign of Clark or his kidnappers.'

'I'm sure Lex is behind it,' Lois blurted out, 'and Chloe, they found some sort of implant in her head, just below the skin.'

'An implant?'

'Yeah Chloe kept complaining that her head hurt, and she showed the doctor where, he's organising tests and scans and stuff now.'

'L-Lois?' Chloe's sleep-filled voice startled the two women, turning around the looked down at the younger one.

'Hey Chlo' look who's come to visit, Mrs Kent.'

'Hello Chloe I am so glad to see you awake.'

'M-Mrs K-Kent?' Chloe frowned a little trying to place Martha's face, 'C-Clark's Mommy?'

'Yes that's it Chloe.' Martha sat down on the edge of the bed and took Chloe's hand in hers, stroking it gently her touch immediately calming Chloe down. 'And if Clark could be here he would too Chloe.'

'C-Clark gone?'

'Just for a little while,' Martha assured her, 'Lois why don't you take a break and go get some rest, I can sit here with Chloe and visit.'

'Y-yeah L-Lois you ... l-look ... sleep-py.' Chloe finally got out, with a trembling smile and threatening tears of frustration.

'Fine then, I'm outta here,' Lois said bending down to brush a kiss on Chloe's brow, 'you be good for the Doctors and Mrs Kent okay.'

'S-sure L-Lois.' Chloe nodded her head sombrely. 'B-be b-b-back soon.'

'Promise.' Lois settled her crutches under her arms and hobbled towards the door.

'L-Lois you ... got ... owie?'

'Sore foot, but it's okay Chlo' won't be long and I won't use these anymore.' Lois said with a bright reassuring smile, 'now you rest okay kiddo.'

'Kay.' Chloe nodded turning her attention back to Martha; Lois sighed and hopped out of the room before she started to cry in front of her cousin.

---------------------

Clark gasped for air and sat up suddenly, smashing the back of his head against the bars. Taking a shuddering breath, he stared around miserably at his surroundings, unsure of how long it had been since Lex kidnapped him, Clark started to sink into a deep depression, facilitated by the effects of the Kryptonite rocks embedded into the bars of his cage.

The sound of soft footsteps caught his attention and he listened intently, they were too light for Lex or any other male. 'Lana?'

'Clark, oh Clark I am so sorry for this.' Lana wept as she got as close as possible to Clark.

'Lana, no it's too dangerous Lex ... he – he has cameras.'

'I know, that's how I found out you were here,' Lana admitted, 'I am so sorry I couldn't come sooner but Lex has been watching everything I do.'

'You don't have to stay with him Lana.'

'Yes, yes I do.' Lana admitted sadly, sniffing back the tears, she pushed her heavy long hair over her shoulder exposing a black bruise on her shoulder.

'Lana who did that to you?' Clark spat out, trying to reach out and touch the injury his hand brushed a fragment of the meteor rock. Gasping in pain he pulled his hand away and held it until the throbbing eased and his nausea was gone.

'Clark, I'm fine but he's slowly killing you.' She wept easily passing her thin wrist through the space between the bars and touched his face tenderly, 'I have to get you out of here.'

'Lana why?'

'Why what Clark?'

'Why help me? You wanted to hurt me.' Clark lashed out, wanting to hurt her back but when he saw her flinch and pull away crying, he swallowed down on his anger and bitterness, 'wait Lana please don't go.'

'No, no Clark I know that I have done some horrible things to you, I don't deserve your attention or anything.'

'Lana I know that you lost your baby,' Clark said, 'I know about your addiction to the Red-K.'

'Clark...'

'I know it wasn't you Lana, it was the Red-K and grief that pushed you over the edge.'

'That and oh Clark I was so angry with you when we broke up and Lex, Lex was there for me, he played on my weaknesses I know that now but it's too late, too late for me anyway.'

'No, no it's not Lana; find Lionel he can get me out of here.'

'No one knows where he is, and with Chloe ...'

'What about Chloe?'

'She came out of her coma Clark.' Lana started dreading to tell him the rest.

'What else Lana?'

'She has sustained some brain damage, they are still testing her to see how profound and how permanent.'

'Chloe? Brain damaged?' It was all too much for Clark and he pushed himself away from Lana and huddled in the only safe corner of the cage he had.

'I am going to get you out of here Clark I promise.' Lana whispered as she disappeared into the shadows.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

Author's Note: Sorry this is a little shorter than normal but another longer update is in the works already ...

CHAPTER 12 Why Me? Why Not?

Chloe smiled up at Lois with an innocent and trusting expression, as she managed to sip her own drink without spilling all of it. Over the last week it had been a long and often arduous task for the young women but they clung to each other, each comforting something different in the other.

'L-Lois?'

'Hmm yeah Chlo?'

'Why – why did the doctor cut me?' Chloe asked her fingers worrying at the edges of the bandages swathed around her head.

'He took that thing out, the thing that hurt your head.' Lois said, speaking slowly and using simple words, 'remember you had a sore head.'

'Head hurt bad.'

'Now it doesn't?'

'Nope not hurt – sore.'

'That's just coz it's getting better, have to wait for the stitches to go away.'

'L-like your cr-cr-cru'ches?'

'Crutches, and yep just like that, my foot is still sore but it's getting better and I don't need my crutches now.'

'Clark hurting bad Lois.' Chloe blurted out, 'he got lot's owies.'

'Clark? What do you mean Chloe he's still missing?'

'He – he hurt, I see him in here.' Chloe touched the side of her head and stared at Lois with wide eyes, 'I can see him.'

'What else do you see Chloe?' Lois asked trying not to snap and startle the still very fragile young woman.

'In – in a cage ... Clark not animal Lois.' Chloe shook her head and pouted, 'he not animal.'

'No I know it's a mean man who put him in there.' Lois said squeezing Chloe's hand, 'you're doing so good today Chloe.'

'Lois, Clark so sad ... sick too the g-green stones make him sick.' Chloe announced between yawns, 'help him Lois.'

'I have to find him first Chloe then I can help him.'

'L-Lana help.' Chloe said as she fell asleep, her fingers still curled around Lois' fingers. Her cousin sat staring at her in stunned silence, 'Lana Lang.' Lois snapped angrily, 'why didn't ...'

'Lois how she doing?' Martha asked coming into the room carrying a large takeaway coffee, 'I thought you could use this.'

'Mrs K. you are the best.' Lois sighed inhaling the delicious aroma. 'Chloe's doing a lot better, she managed to have a drink on her own without spilling it.' Lois said proudly, and then a shadow passed over her face, 'Mrs K. Chloe said something strange.'

'What Lois?'

'She said that Clark was sad and sick, and that she could see him in a cage surrounded by green stones.' Lois said staring intently at her cup of coffee, 'she also said that Lana knows.'

'Lana? I haven't seen her since ...' Martha stopped and stared at Chloe, 'she saw Clark?' as the realisation hit her.

'In her head, she said she could see him and that he was in pain and sick.' Lois said nodding her head, 'Mrs K. can you stay here with Chloe I won't be long?' She asked but left before Martha could answer her.

'Hi Lana, it's Lois we need to talk.' Lois said succinctly into her cell phone, 'now.'

'Lois? I'm sorry it's not a good time.' Lana's honey smooth voice came through the line, but Lois could still detect a tiny hitch in the way she spoke.

'I am going to be at the Talon at two, you had better be there Lana, if Clark means anything to you make sure that you are there.'

----------

Clark lifted his head and tried to focus on the person sauntering towards him, 'please just let me go.'

'Sorry Clark, but we have a few more ah tests.' Lex came to a stop a few feet away from the cage safely out of arm's reach.

'Why Lex? Why me?'

'Why not? I need to know what makes you tick Clark.' Lex said, 'I have to know what you hid from me all of those years.'

'You're killing me.' Clark said weakly, 'just do it and get it over with.'

'Oh stop being so dramatic Clark; if only you had been honest with me from that first day when I hit you with my car, none of this would be necessary.'

'Why? So you could have pulled me apart when I was still a kid?' Clark spat out.

'Now, now settle down Clark don't want your blood pressure to rise do we.' Lex almost purred his grin widening, 'oh by the way did I tell you that poor Chloe has the mind of a three year old now?'

'You leave her alone Lex.' Clark snapped launching himself at the bars separating him from his tormentor. An agonised scream filled the air as Clark collapsed unconsciously against the bars. His breath faltered and slowed to a stop, his arm dangled lifelessly between the bars, the skin ripped from the edges of the Kryptonite.

'Clark?' Lex asked his smile fading as he watched his prisoner stop breathing. 'Lewis get in here now.' He yelled, 'you're not dying yet Clark!'

Doctor Lewis and his assistant pulled Clark from the cage and laid him out on a gurney, 'cardiac arrest!' the doctor said quickly starting CPR and issued orders to his assistant between breathes and compressions. Pushing a syringe of adrenaline directly into Clark's heart the doctor stopped CPR and prepared the defibrillator to shock him when Clark took a deep shuddering breath and started to cough violently.

Five minutes later he had him transferred to a proper bed and monitored with various machines, in the patient's weakened state they were able to place an IV cannula in his arm and run a line of fluids and pain killers into him.

'Where am I?' Clark asked his voice weak and shaky.

'You gave us quite a scare there for a while young man.' Doctor Lewis said hovering over his young charge.

'Why?'

'From what I can tell, you went into a cardiac arrest after an overdose of the Kryptonite in your system.'

'Who are you?'

'Doctor Jonah Lewis,' the man introduced himself as he checked Clark's vital signs and made copious amounts of notes.

'Please help me.' Clark whispered, 'why can't I?'

'I'm sorry but Mister Luthor insisted that you are restrained while in here.' The doctor said his voice filled with regret.

Clark felt the draining feeling again, 'what cuffs?'

'They are laced I am sorry Clark.'

'No, doc please killing me.' Clark implored the doctor, his light green eyes filled with tears and pain. 'More in me ... dying.'

'I'm so sorry young man honestly.'

'Doc please take them off.' Clark begged hating how pitiful he sounded.

'I will speak to ... Clark?' the doctor watched in horror as a seizure flared through his patient's already frail body. Green tinged foam covered his lips as Clark's eyes rolled back into his head and his body went rigid.

'Damn it ... Bill get those cuffs off him now.' Lewis ordered as he watched Clark fight for his life for the second time in an hour.

'What do you think you are doing?' Lex demanded striding in he saw them removing the Kryptonite cuffs.

'Saving this boy's life.' Lewis snapped without turning to acknowledge his employer's presence, 'he's seizing, if we're not careful he will suffer irreparable brain damage or worse.'

'Nonsense he's not even human.' Lex snapped, 'I just need him alive until we finish testing.'

'Then no more cuffs or direct contact with Kryptonite or you will lose him completely.'

Lex grabbed a tray of test tubes and empty syringes and threw them across the room, 'I want him viable doctor.'

'Lex?' Clark whispered his voice barely audible, 'why? You were my best friend.'

Lex turned around to shoot back an angry retort when he saw Clark's pain-dulled green eyes and the lines surrounding them, with a hiss he stormed out of the room.

'Thanks.' Clark whispered extending a trembling hand to the doctor; he gripped his arm tightly and gave him a wan smile before passing out again. Sighing heavily Jonah Lewis stared down at Clark and then at the door Lex slammed out of. He had to save the boy, if it was the only thing that could bring him any redemption well then so be it, but he was not going to be party to the torture of an innocent no matter who or what.

'Clark, Clark can you hear me?' The doctor asked finally making his mind up, he wasn't going to be a slave to any of the Luthors again.

'Doctor?' Clark mumbled, 'tired.'

'I know son but I have to get you out of here and we have to do it before Lex finishes his tantrum.'

'Go?' Clark blinked up at the man, tensing as though he expected it to be a joke.

'Yes now, I have a plan but it's risky.' Lewis produced a syringe and held it for a few seconds in front of Clark for him to focus on it. 'This is a drug that will induce a death like state, once administered you will be unconscious, your heart and breathing will be undetectable by anything but specialised equipment, once I give it to you we have only a few moments to get you out and to give you the nullifier.'

'What happens if?'

'Then son I'm sorry to say that death will be permanent.'

'Do it Doctor, please I'm dead here anyway.' Clark pleaded his large green eyes luminous in the strained lights.

Lewis pushed the gurney down the last corridor when he ran into Bill, 'ah glad I saw you Bill, I need you to do something for me.'

'Sure doc what is it?' Bill asked eying the gurney suspiciously.

'This is full of toxic waste from the Kryptonite, I need you to go and finish cleaning up the lab, I'm afraid it was contaminated, you had better wear the hazmat suit.'

'Where's the kid?'

'He's gone for more of Mister Luthor's so-called tests.' Lewis shook his head, 'shouldn't be too long.'

'No probs at all doc.' Bill nodded and headed off whistling.

Heaving a large sigh of relief Jonah Lewis rushed out of the last door and headed towards a van. He felt exhilarated for the first time in a long time, he was alive again and not just functioning as a drone of the Luthors.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

CHAPTER 13 Sunshine on my shoulders 

Doctor Lewis carefully slid the stretcher into the back of his van and took off as fast as he could without drawing attention. Heading towards the toxic dumpsite on the property, he kept his cover story going. Pulling over when he was satisfied, that he was out of sight; Lewis scrambled into the back and held the syringe in his hand before he reached Clark's still and lifeless body.

'I hope I'm not too late son.' Lewis whispered and plunged the injection directly into Clark's heart and then tossing it aside started with CPR doing the compressions he watched Clark's face intently.

Seconds later Clark shuddered and inhaled sharply, starting to hyperventilate, he went straight into a state of shock, his breathing stopped and his heart slowed until it was barely detectable. Swearing under his breath, Lewis grabbed his bag and prepared a second injection, this time he pressed it into Clark's throat. 'Don't give up Clark, fight damn it.' He muttered starting compressions again, minutes passed in fragments of time so slow that it felt as though it was frozen.

'Clark don't give up on me.' He gasped again, 'fight son fight.'

This time Clark gasped for breath and fought to regain consciousness. 'That's it, come on back Clark.'

'Doc?' Clark wheezed, gripping the man's arm in a death grip until he realised what was happening. 'What ... where?'

'What is we got out of there, where so far we're still on the property but well-hidden.' Lewis reassured his young patient as he quickly started to check his vital signs, 'so far so good Clark now I want you to lie down and rest, I'm going to have to cover you again, will you be alright?'

'Yeah, tired doc.' Clark's eyes fluttered shut, 'I'm free?'

'Free son, now get some sleep.' Lewis said gently running his hands through Clark's sweat mattered hair. 'So let's get you out for good.' Recovering Clark with the sheet he zipped the body bag up leaving it open enough for air to get in, although Clark had a nasal cannula and a small oxygen tank in the bag with him.

Then he piled a few other bits and pieces on top before he climbed back into the driver's seat and headed towards the exit gate. 'You can do this Jonah.' He kept reminding himself as he passed through the heavily guarded gate. Just as he drove off onto the road, the alarms sounded, pressing his foot down on the accelerator speeding away before the realised what he did.

'Hang on Clark.' He muttered as he drove as fast as he could along the dirt road praying for the highway to appear. 'Gotta get you some help.'

------------------

Lois sipped her coffee impatiently waiting for Lana to grace her with her presence, 'ah nice to see that you can keep appointments when you want to.'

'What do you want Lois?' Lana asked sliding elegantly into the opposite chair and ordered a coffee for herself.

'Thought you might like to find out about Chloe.'

'How is she?' Lana dropped the pretence and leaned in to Lois, 'please tell me, Lex is having me watched and I can't risk going to see her.'

Taken a little aback with Lana's reaction Lois stared at her and then swallowed down on the rising lump in her throat, 'she's making some progress, it is going to be a long way back for her.'

'Is, is her injuries ... are they permanent?'

'Don't know it's all up to Chloe for now.' Lois took a breath and stared on the rest of her reason for meeting with Lana, 'Lana I'm not gonna muck around here, Chloe said something that got me.'

'What did she say?' Lana asked cautiously.

'She said that she could see Clark in her mind, that he was sad and very sick and kept in a cage.' Lois said watching Lana's face as the telltale signs started to surface, Lana knew exactly what Lois was talking about. 'She said that a very bad man has him caged like an animal and that you could help to save him.'

'Me?' Lana blinked 'how could I help?'

'I'm not sure Lana but you're not leaving here until we work it out.' Lois said her voice low and tinged with a threatening tone, 'I can promise you that.'

Just then Lana's cell phone rang, glancing at the caller ID she frowned confused, 'Lois it's the doctor Lex has looking after Clark.' She muttered without realising what she had just admitted.

'Well answer it.'

'Yes Doctor Lewis what can I do for you?' Lana asked smoothly.

'I need to know if I can trust you.'

'You know you can Doctor, I have proven trustworthy already haven't I?'

'Yes, yes but this is more than that.'

'Doctor what are you talking about?'

'I have smuggled the project out.'

'You what?'

'I have the project.'

'Could you hold for a moment doctor I think I know of somewhere to take the project that's safe.' Lana put her hand over her cell and stared wide-eyed at Lois, 'he has Clark.' She whispered urgently.

'He what?'

'Lois! Can you get hold of Oliver and see if Lewis can take him there?'

'Yeah sure, sure damn.' Lois blinked in shock before pulling out her cell and scrolled down her speed dial list to find Oliver's number.

'Doctor Lewis? Sorry can you just hold a little longer I have someone organising it now.' Lana spoke into her cell and watched Lois quickly tell Oliver what they need.

'Take him to Oliver's penthouse in Metropolis,' Lois said while still on the phone to Oliver Queen.

Lana relayed the message to the doctor as well as directions there, the two young women hanging up simultaneously. 'They're on their way.'

'Are you coming?' Lois asked standing up.

'I – I want to.' Lana hesitated, 'but I can't Lex will only find out if I do.'

'Lana...'

'I know, I wish things were different too Lois, take care of him please.'

'I will.'

Lana watched Lois leave and then pulled out her cell phone, she wanted to make sure that she gives Clark his best chance at freedom. 'Lex? I just heard that Clark is missing is that true?'

'Yes ... Lana I have to go...'

'I think I know who has him.' Lana blurted out.

'Who?'

'That doctor ... I overheard him say that Lionel was making moves to take Clark to another country.'

'He what?'

'He wants Clark for himself Lex.' Lana said, 'look I have to go I think I'm being followed, I'm coming home.'

'I'll meet you there.'

Lana hung up before Lex could say anything, hopefully twisting the knife between the estranged father and son will give doctor Lewis enough time to get to Metropolis and to get Clark to safety at Oliver's.

-----------------

Two hours later and Clark rested seemingly comfortably in Oliver's guest room, the doctor was finishing up his latest examinations when Lois arrived, letting herself in she waited for the doctor in the living room before seeing Clark.

'Hey I'm Lois Lane, I ah ... I was the one who organised for you to bring Clark here.' She said trying to sound bright and confident, 'you must be doctor Lewis?'

'Yes, thank you this is ... better than I had hoped, I really didn't know where to take Clark I just knew that I had to get him out of there.'

'What happened?'

'He suffered a cardiac arrest after an overdose of Kryptonite and then he started having seizures I had to get him out of there before ...'

'Before what doctor?'

'Before he died and I couldn't bring him back. It's not right what Luthor was doing to him, Miss Lane, the tests and the cruelty ... I have done a lot of things I am thoroughly ashamed of but the torture of an innocent man for someone else's pleasure. I'm sorry I can't condone it.'

'I don't blame you doctor,' Lois said her patience starting to fray, 'can I go in and sit with him?'

'Oh of course, it will do Clark the world of good to see a familiar non-threatening face. He, he was giving up Miss Lane.'

'Lois please, Miss Lane makes me sound like a school teacher.' Lois smiled, 'get some rest yourself doc looks like you need it too.'

'Thanks, ah I might just sit down here for a while.'

Lois patted his arm and then went through to the guest room, knocking on the door softly she went in and had to forcibly stop herself from gasping in shock.

Clark lay in the centre of the large bed, with oxygen fed through the nasal cannula and an IV of fluid running into his arm. His skin had a greenish tinge to it and covered in a heavy sweat. Large heavy and dark circles gave his eyes a sunken appearance making his gaunt appearance look skeletal. Cuts and bruises littered both arms and his bare chest looked like someone had played operation on him for real.

'Oh shit Smallville.' Lois sighed going over to the bed she perched herself on the edge and took his large hand in hers. 'You have to get through this Smallville, dunno what I will do if you don't.'

'That a threat Lois?' Clark whispered his voice hoarse and raspy.

'Smallville?' Lois exclaimed blinking back tears of happiness as she wiped her hands across his cheek, 'you in there?'

'Think so, where am?'

'You're at Oliver's, you're safe Clark.'

Clark nodded and blinked tiredly up at Lois, giving her a ghost of a smile, 'good to see you Lois.'

'Get some sleep Clark, can't having you get any sicker on my watch.' Lois said, 'I'll be right outside.'

'Stay please.' Clark said clinging her to her hand, 'just until I ...'

'Not going anywhere Smallville.' Lois said settling herself back down.

'Where's mom?' Clark asked a few minutes later, unable to sleep his body ached interminably making it had to get comfortable.

'Oh shit ... your mom she's still at the hospital with Chloe.'

'Chloe?'

'She was in that accident, well so-called accident. Chloe was in a coma Clark.'

'C-coma?' Clark blinked back the tears and tried to focus on what Lois was saying but her voice started to sound far away. 'Lois?'

'So...Clark? Smallville what's wrong?'

'C-cold ... so cold.' Clark shivered convulsively, 'hurts.'

'Doc! Hey Doc we need you now,' Lois yelled as Clark started to seize again, 'Doctor Lewis!'

'What's wrong?' Lewis ran in blinking away the sleep.

'I don't know he was fine one minute and the next ... I think he's having some sort of seizure or something.'

'Oh shit.' Lewis ran to the bed, slid the pillows out from under Clark's head and pulled the covers back, 'help me get him into the recovery position.'

'What's wrong?' Lois asked watching the doctor check Clark's position again, he glanced up at her as though he had just realised she was still there.

'Miss Lane, Lois could you please hold his shoulder, that's it and just talk to him in a calm low voice. Just let him know that you're there.'

'I can do this.' Lois muttered moving closer to Clark she started to talk of her childhood as an army brat while the doctor took care of monitoring the seizure. Finally, it passed and Clark lay limply against Lois' hand, his eyes open but glazed and unfocused. Worriedly the doctor took another reading of Clark's blood pressure and temperature, making notes with how long the seizure lasted and the time it started.

'What was that?' Lois asked in a whisper, her face pale and drawn she turned fear-filled eyes up at the doctor.

'Clark has just started having seizures, it has something to do with the amount of toxicity in his blood from the Kryptonite.'

'What is this stuff you're talking about?'

'The Kryptonite?'

'Yeah.'

'It's the green meteorite.'

'That makes Clark so sick?'

The doctor went to answer her question in detail when he caught his patient staring at him, a slight trembling shake of his head made the doctor think twice about what he was going to tell her. 'Yes apparently Clark is allergic to it, when he comes into contact or it enters his blood stream it acts like poison.'

'And Lex has been pumping that stuff into him as well as surrounding him in it?'

'Yes I'm afraid so.'

'Why?'

'To see why the rocks affect Clark so much, he never really allowed me to be privy to everything that he was doing.'

'Sounds like Lex.' Lois started to stroke Clark's hair absently, when she felt him lean into her hand seeking her touch and comfort.

'Smallville?'

'Tired.' Clark whispered, 'mommy where's daddy?'

'Doctor what's wrong with him?'

'Just a little confused, it's not uncommon after the enormity of his seizure ... Clark, Clark look at me it's Doctor Lewis.'

'D-doc?'

'Yes that's right, get some sleep, you're safe here.'

'Sleepy ... where's mommy?'

'She'll be here soon.'

'Owkay.' Clark yawned and settled down to sleep, the doctor lifted his weary gaze to give Lois a small smile.

'We need to get in touch with his mother.'

'I can do that,' Lois said leaning over she brushed her hand over Clark's cheek, 'I'll be right back Clark, I'm going to ring your mom and tell her where you are.'

'Mmm.' Clark mumbled as sleep finally claimed him.

'What are his chances Doctor Lewis? Honestly?' Lois looked at the doctor with a hard stare.

'Reasonable, as long as we can keep him free of any contact with the ... meteorite rocks the better his chances of a complete recovery.'

'I'll go and ring Mrs Kent.' Lois backed out of the room, her heart still pounding from what she had just witnessed.

'Thanks doc.' Clark whispered for what the doctor was not sure but he suspected about not telling Lois everything.

Martha stood in the bedroom doorway in shock, the frail and ill looking young man in the bed was her son and yet she could not quite get to believe it. 'Oh Clark.'

'Mommy?' Clark called out, his voice soft and filled with fear, 'make them stop mommy make them stop.'

'Clark, sweetheart, mommy's here.'

'Hurts, no more please no more.' Clark cried out pushing himself across the bed. 'Just kill me Lex, kill me.'

'No Clark sweetheart,' Martha cried out and hurried to her son, cradling him against her chest she caught his hands and held them tight, she started rocking him and humming a tune. Slowly Clark stopped writhing and clung to his mother. Feeling safe for the first time in a long time, tears fell down Martha's face as she rocked her son the way she did when he was only a baby.

She could hear the voices in the other room, Oliver must have arrived and was talking to Doctor Lewis and Lois, but she ignored them and what they were saying about Lex and Clark, she just wanted to be with her son 'they tried to break our son Jonathon.' She whispered tearfully. 'They tried to hurt him.'

'Mom?' Clark muttered as he moved into her embrace, 'mom so scared, I don't want to be scared anymore.'

'Clark sweety you're going to be fine, you're safe and Lex can't get you now.'

'So tired mom, so tired of it all.' Clark sighed.

'Sh Clark ... go back to sleep honey I'm not going anywhere.'

'Mom? I'm sorry mom, I am so sorry.' Clark wept himself to sleep clutching his mother tightly.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

CHAPTER 14 One step forward, five steps back

Martha felt Clark go limp in her arms and she screamed, not now, it wasn't fair.

The doctor ran in closely followed by Oliver and Lois, 'what is it Mrs Kent?' he asked without breaking stride.

'He – he's not breathing.' Martha whispered cradling Clark against her breast. Gently Doctor Lewis eased the limp form from her arms and laid Clark down on the bed, Lois wrapped her arms around Martha and moved away to let the doctor work.

'What do you need doctor?' Oliver asked unable to look at the still form of the indestructible Clark Kent.

'You know CPR?'

'Yes...'

'Good start doing the breathes, Lois can you get my bag for me please.' Lewis barked out the orders without taking his eyes from his patient. 'Okay Clark you have to stop doing this son.' He muttered as he started to do compressions in time with the breathes Oliver was doing. When there was no response he pulled out a needle and a vial of a clear thick liquid, filling the syringe he checked for air bubbles before injecting it directly into Clark's heart and then together with Oliver they started to do the CPR once again. 'Breathe Clark.' Lois started to chant under her breath her eyes fixed on his too-pale face.

'Lois help me with the curtains.' Martha said suddenly tearing herself out of her state of shock, 'we need to let as much sun as possible into the room.'

Lois opened her mouth to ask why but saw the look on Martha's face and decided to file it away for later when the crisis was over. They pulled the heavy drapes back and flooded the large bedroom with the warm sunlight bathing the bed in a golden glow.

Just then Oliver and Lewis stopped the CPR and waited to see a response, they all held their own breathes unconsciously as they willed Clark to start breathing again. He had been down for nearly ten minutes the longest time ever, a small tremor passed through his lean body and then suddenly he gasped for breath, choking slightly as oxygen flooded his lungs again.

'Clark?' The doctor stared down at his patient, worried at the blank look in his eyes, 'look at me Clark.'

'Wha?'

'It's alright but you have to stay calm, I'm going to replace the nasal line with an oxygen mask for a short while, just stay nice and calm for me okay.'

Clark nodded as he fought to maintain control of his confusion and his mounting panic. Breathing deeply Clark relaxed as his body re-oxygenated sleepily his eyes fluttered shut and he slipped into sleep instantly, his mind and body succumbing to the exhaustion as the battle to survive continued.

'Thank you Doctor.' Martha said in a soft whisper, 'Lois, Oliver honestly I don't know...'

'Hey Mrs K it's fine don't sweat it.' Lois said grabbing Oliver's arm, 'come on you can get me a coffee.'

'Doctor Lewis ... I – I don't know how to ...' Martha said as she took a position next to Clark on the bed to keep a vigil at his side.

'No need Mrs Kent and it's Jonah.'

'Please call me Martha, I think we're going to be spending a bit of time together while he gets better.'

'Mrs ... Martha what about the sun? Why were you so anxious to flood the sunlight through?' Lewis asked genuinely interested.

'We found out by trial and error, well actually flares from the sun, has an effect on Clark's powers. It is like the sunlight is a recharger for him.'

'So the sun can enhance his powers?'

'I'm not sure about enhance but it renews his power,' Martha explained, 'when we had those solar flares it was like Clark's power went into overdrive and then would cut out completely. He was actually having power surges.'

'Thank you for telling me Martha it helps a lot in planning his rehabilitation. I am just ... I pray that he will recover from the toxicity of the kryptonite.'

'I – I need to know what, what did they do to my son?' Martha asked gazing down at Clark marvelling at how small he looked now.

'Lex wanted to see just what the meteor rocks would do to Clark.' Jonah described in halting details what Lex had subjected to, including the serum of crushed rock that he had injected in various parts of Clark's body. The cage and the placement of rocks inside him.

Martha's face paled even more as she listened her eyes fixed on Clark whose eyes were open and fixed on her face. 'Sweetheart how long have you been awake?'

'A few minutes.' Clark said pulling the oxygen mask off, 'thanks so much doc for everything.'

'How are you feeling Clark?' Doctor Lewis asked quickly giving his young patient a check up. 'I – I can't believe this, you're improving by the minute.'

'Thanks, so nice to be warm again, I thought I would never be warm again,' Clark smiled and then he turned his attention back to his mother, 'Mom.'

'Sweetheart, I am so sorry.' Martha said, 'this should never have happened to you.'

'Mom please, it's just ... it's over.' Clark said finding himself in a big hug. Stifling a yawn he sat back on his pillow and settled back down, his strength may be returning but he still felt exhausted.

'Sleep Honey we'll just be outside.' Martha said brushing a kiss over his forehead.

Clark watched his mother and doctor leave before he pulled the IV out of his arm and slipped out of bed. Swaying slightly he finally managed to stay on his feet, pins and needles shot through his legs after so long without use but he made his way to the window. Leaning against the window frame Clark virtually drank in the sunshine, his strength and health returning exponentially.

Inhaling deeply he turned and looked around the opulent room for what seemed to be the first time. His gaze falling on the ensuite door, a shower, he glanced at the shut bedroom door and then headed towards the bathroom.

As the hot water hit his skin, the deep ache washed away and Clark felt as though he was almost reborn. Feeling stronger, although not completely back to his former self he was well on the way, he relished the feel of the water on his face sloughing away the dirt, sweat and blood, his skin shining with a healthy pink glow. As he reluctantly stepped from the shower and started to dry himself taking note of his fading scars and the lack of bruising and cuts. They were rapidly absorbed back into his system and new skin replaced them.

Finding some of Oliver's clothes Clark quickly dressed not quite his size but close enough for him to be comfortable. Looking at himself in the mirror it finally hit him that he was free, and still alive. The only shock to him was the amount of weight he lost, and the only way to fix that was lots of good home-cooked food like his mom's.

As he finished dressing he heard the voices coming from the living room. Unable to help himself Clark concentrated enough to hear them clearly. A frown appearing on his handsome face as he heard the conversation, no longer the snivelling weakling he was when Lewis brought him here, he found it almost insulting that they should be making decisions about him without even asking how he felt.

Inexplicable anger flooded through him and he felt a heat rush following, swallowing he forced himself to calm down before he set the room on fire. Instead, he stood, stretched and drew himself up to his impressive full-height and went to the door his hand on the doorknob when he heard another voice suddenly and he froze. The soft honeyed tones sent chills over his skin. His feelings stirred and he had to swallow down a rising tide of bile.

Taking a deep breath Clark opened the door and stepped into the living room silencing the conversation instantly as he felt everyone's shocked stare. 'What?' he asked innocently.

'Clark sweetheart should you be up so soon?' Martha asked moving quickly to her son's side, his glowing skin like a beacon for good health and suspicion.

'I'm okay mom; I'm not going to break.' He said but let her guide him towards the sofa and he leaned into her touch slightly.

'It's good to see you up my boy.' Doctor Lewis said with a smile, 'but I still want you to be sensible, you might be feeling fine now but...'

'Yeah I know doc, and thanks but now I am away from those ... rocks... I feel a lot better.' Clark said with a slanted gaze at Lana's pale face.

'Smallville you have been fitting and having heart failure let the doctor do his job.' Lois said fretfully staring at him in disbelief, only a short while ago he was not breathing now he looks so ... new. 'I'm ah gonna go and see Chloe and tell her the good news, I'll catch ya later Clark.'

'Thanks for not giving up on me Lois.' Clark said softly his green eyes shining with emotions he kept at bay in his own superhuman way.

'No probs at all Smallville.' Lois grinned.

'I'll walk down with you Lois.' Oliver said giving Clark sometime with his mom and the doctor, he glanced at Lana who nodded and silently left the room. Her thoughts and emotions in utter turmoil. Clark was back, complete and healthy and all she wanted to do was to run to him kiss and hold him and never let go but after betraying him like she did, a small sob slipped from her lips as she ducked her head and hurried into the lift behind Oliver and Lois.

'Clark.' Martha said cupping her son's face in her hands.

'I'm fine mom honestly, now I am away from the rocks and the sun ... I feel a lot better and hungry.' Clark smiled shyly.

'Well that I can fix, but ...'

'What mom?'

'Do you want to go back to the farm or stay here?' Martha asked hesitantly.

'Home mom, Lex is not going to scare me away from my home.'

'He is going to try and kill you again Clark.'

'This time I will be ready for him mom, and this time I'm not so weak.' Clark said a little defiantly.

'Clark please ...' Doctor Lewis tried to interrupt but the look Clark gave him made him think twice.

'I know that you're only looking out for me and I appreciate it really, but mom, doc I am truly better and I need to get back to my life.' Clark said earnestly, 'I want ... it has been so long since I ... I just want to go home.'

'I know Clark, but...' Martha reached over to cup her hand on his cheek, 'but I don't want to lose you.'

'You will never lose me mom.' Clark said covering her hand with his own large one, 'but if I keep hiding and let Lex think that he has broken me, then I will never get back to normal. I just want normal again.'

'I know Clark, I know.' Martha sighed and then turned to look at the doctor, 'so Jonah what are you going to do now? You won't be able to go and work for Lex anymore.'

'I have that covered Mrs Kent.' Oliver said as he stepped off the lift and joined the others, 'Doctor Lewis has a position waiting for him in Star City.'

'I – I don't know what to say...' Jonah stammered.

'Just say thank you and stay away from the Luthors that's all.'

'That I can promise.' Jonah smiled thankful that they didn't want to take his involvement in Clark's torture to task. 'Clark, I – I am so sorry for everything that happened and what I did.'

'What you did was rescue me from that kryptonite prison and help me get back to my family and friends, everything else doesn't matter doc, if it wasn't for you I would have died there.'

'Oh Clark.' Martha cried her tears threatening to fall again.

'Mom I'm sorry I didn't want ... I'm sorry mom.' Clark said his pale green eyes clouding and growing dark, 'you have been through so much because of me.'

'Don't Clark please, there is only one person to hold responsible for what happened and no one else.'

'I still don't understand why.' Oliver said, 'I mean I know about Clark and his abilities but why did Luthor have it in for you like he did?'

'Lana.' Clark said softly, 'Lana and jealousy of my life, he always wanted what I had with my parents and friends. I guess I never really understood just how much.' Clark said, 'I died inside when Lana chose to be with Lex, and when she started acting like him I thought ... but then apparently she had a hand in my rescue I don't understand.'

'No one does Clark I don't think that Lana even does.' Martha said, 'I think that deep down she is trying to come to terms with what she got herself into by being with Lex.'

'So what now?' Clark asked, 'nothing has changed not really.'

'Except that you are healed and healthy,' Martha answered smiling warmly at her son, 'and back with us where you belong.'

'You do know that Lex won't give up that easily.' Oliver said.

'Yeah I know but I don't think that he knows how quickly I can heal.' Clark said, 'I can use that to my advantage.'

---------------------

Lex paced his office angrily, there was no sign of Clark anywhere, it was as if he had fallen off the face of the earth.

'Lex you are going to wear a hole in the floor pacing like that.' Lana purred as she came into the room watching him prowl like a caged tiger.

'Where have you been Lana?' Lex stopped moving and stared suspiciously at the young woman.

'I went to Metropolis to see Chloe in hospital.' Lana replied smoothly, 'and then I went to do some retail therapy.'

'Buying what?'

'Well you will see later this evening.' She cooed with a sly smile on her face, 'so Lex what has you so riled up for?'

'Clark is still missing, you haven't heard from him or seen him have you?'

'Clark? Why would I even want to?' Lana asked shocked, 'Lex I helped you capture Clark I wanted to find out his secret as much as you did, I wanted to know why he could never be honest with me, with anyone. If I had Lex I would have brought him back.'

'Yes, yes I suppose you're right.' Lex sighed taking Lana in his arms he held her close, his lips brushing over her hair, 'I will get him back and get to know everything about his background Lana I can promise you that.'

The phone ringing startled both of them, growling Lex stalked over to the desk and grabbed the cordless, 'what?' he barked angrily before listening to the other voice, his gaze drifting to Lana's face as he took in the news, hanging up he kept his back to Lana while he composed himself. 'Guess who has returned home.'

'Who Lex?' Lana asked sounding a little bored.

'A certain Kansas farm-boy we both know intimately.' Lex sneered, 'I have a man watching the Kent farm and he just reported the return of Clark and his mother to the farm in one of Oliver Queen's limousines.'

'They're home?' Lana gasped, 'but ... why, why would he risk coming back when he would know that you are searching for him.'

'One way to find out Lana.' Lex said his gaze narrowing slightly as he regarded her carefully, 'I want you to go over and see them.'

'Me? Why?'

'They wouldn't suspect anything if you go but if I did then...' Lex let his voice trail off, 'no it would be much better if you go and find out what you can.'

'If you really want me to ... but wouldn't you like to see what I bought today?'

'What ... are you stalling Lana? Why would you be worried about seeing the Kents?'

'I am not stalling.' Lana snapped back, tossing her thick long hair over her shoulder, she stalked out without another glance at Lex, 'but when you find out what you missed out on this evening, then we'll see who stalls with whom.'

------------------

Clark slowly made his way up the stairs to his loft, it felt like years since he left, so much had happened to him he couldn't believe it, it feels so surreal.

'I never thought that I would see you standing up there again Clark.'

Spinning around Clark stared down at Lana Lang, 'Lana what, what are you doing here?'

'I heard you were back and I wanted to find out for sure.' Lana said elegantly walking up the wooden steps.

'Why?' Clark blinked backing away slightly.

'Clark the truth ... we need to be honest now.' Lana said as she sat down on the couch and flicked her hair over her shoulder, she gazed up at him with large luminous eyes, 'I am so sorry I ever listened to Lex about you, I – I have no real excuse except that he caught me at a vulnerable time and I let him.' Lana said taking a deep breath, 'I kicked the Red habit and started to see things for what they really are.'

'Which are?'

'I was manipulated into believing that you were an evil being and that Lex was only protecting me,' Lana tore her gaze from Clark's face and stared at her feet instead. 'When I started to see things as they truly were ... I was in so far Clark I didn't know how to get myself out.'

'Lana leave Lex, you can come and stay here with me and mom.' Clark said crouching down in front of Lana, he took her smaller hand in his large one and stared into her eyes, 'I can forgive anything but ...'

'Clark it's not that easy.' Lana said pulling her hand out of his and shivered involuntarily. 'I – I can't leave Lex.'

'Why?'

'Yes Lana why not tell Clark why.' Lex smirked, 'sorry I didn't want to break up such a loving reunion.'

'Lex.' Clark hissed standing up he moved between his former friend and Lana.

'Isn't this cosy, reminds me of days long ago.' Lex said curling his lip sarcastically 'oh that's right we don't want to remember past betrayals do we? No let's concentrate on the present and why you are looking so – healthy all of a sudden Clark. Last time I saw you, you were looking decidedly like you were on death's door.'

'What can I say it's in the genes?' Clark quipped, 'now get off my land Lex.'

'Ah so you're feeling all big and strong again.' Lex smirked, 'perhaps you need a little cutting down again.' He said bringing out a small lead box from behind his back.

Clark stared at it paling and stumbled backwards slightly the horror of his captivity still to new to bring to the surface.

'Lex don't be a bore put it away.' Lana said moving in front of Clark 'you are not going to use that in here and not now.'

'And tell me why not?'

'Because it is well known already that Clark has been returned safely, if something happens to him now or if he disappears again so soon, the entire town and sheriff's department will be on our doorstep.' She said silkily moving away from Clark towards Lex, 'and we do have something rather interesting to unveil.'

'Lana you don't have to go.' Clark cried out moving closer to her.

'Yes, yes I do Clark, you have your life and I have mine.' Lana said turning enough to look up at him. 'Use your freedom wisely Clark.'

Taking the box from Lex she moved down the stairs without looking back trusting Lex to follow close behind. She heard Lex say something but was unable to pick up on it. Looking back she saw Clark's pale face as he watched Lex follow her down, the guarded look in his eyes sent chills down her spine.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**An Invisible Caress or Death**

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: **First let me apologise for the lateness of the update, sigh real life can be a real pain at times.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: **Next, I just want to send out a big, big, big thank you to all of you who have reviewed recently, I am sorry I haven't had a chance to send personal replies, so I am sending out the biggest of huggles to all of you. Thank you so much, I take each comment and wish on board and am grateful for them all.

CHAPTER 15 Time for a Break  


Clark spent the night staring up at the stars and trying to get Lex's words out of his thoughts and mind. He was wrong, so wrong Lana would never do anything like that she loved Clark.

Stretching his aching back and shoulders Clark finally made his way down the stairs and back into the farmhouse, he knew that he was worrying his mother and everyone else but he couldn't shake the dark cloak enshrouding him. He had come so close to dying that it had terrified him. He had had brushes with death before but nothing so blatant as he experienced in the last few months; and now, now, Lex expects Clark to believe that it was all Lana's idea. 'Mom?' He called as he poured a cup of the freshly brewed coffee, 'Mom you around?'

'Right here Sweetheart, are you alright?' Martha appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking flushed.

'Fine Mom I guess.'

'Did you get any sleep?'

'No not really, Mom I am thinking of going to the fortress for a while.' Clark blurted out unable to look at his mother he stared at a point he picked on the wall.

'Oh okay, why?' Martha asked concerned for her son's mental health as well as his physical she cupped his chin in her hand and made him look at her, 'what's wrong Clark?'

'I-I need to ... Lana was here last night Mom, and then Lex turned up.' Clark said his green eyes filled with confusion. 'Lana told me that she was free of her addiction and that she never wanted any of ... it to happen and that she still loved me.'

'Okay that sounds like Lana, but you said Lex turned up.'

'Looking for Lana, he was surprised at how healthy I'm looking he and Lana exchanged words and then she ... she left with him, but before he left Lex told me that it was all Lana's idea to begin with, that she was the one who had me kidnapped and trapped with kryptonite. Of course, he joined in quite happily; he said that she did it because when she found out what I was she went off the rails. That how could she have slept with an alien and not know it?'

'Oh Clark.'

'I don't want to believe him Mom, I want to believe Lana, but then she left with him without argument either she is a great actress or...'

'So you want to go to the fortress to put some space between you and them?'

'Yeah I – I think it might be time to do some training with Jor-El.'

'As much as I hate to admit it, I think you've made the right decision Clark.' Martha said after a slight hesitation, 'mind you I am going to miss you so much Sweetheart.'

'I'm gonna miss you too Mom, but I ah I am going to get Chloe ... Chloe.' Clark turned a horrified look at his mother, 'Oh Mom I forgot about Chloe I've been so wrapped up in my problems that I forgot about Chloe.'

'She's going to be fine Clark, they have moved her to the Smallville hospital rehab ward so she can start her therapies ... but someone has to be there for you.'

'Who Mom, I can't ask Lana and ... Mom will you come to the cave with me so you can get the 'key' after I go?'

'Honey you don't have to ask.' Martha smiled, 'no go and clean yourself up Clark Kent you need a shower.' She wrinkled her nose in pretend disgust and shooed Clark away. Once she heard the shower running, Martha allowed herself to finally break, her tears fell silently at first and then they came in a torrent of emotions, raw hacking sobs ripped from her chest as she collapsed onto the couch unaware that the back door was left open and Lois walked in.

'Mrs Kent?' She called, paling when she saw the sobbing woman in the living room, 'oh God Mrs Kent what's wrong?' she ran over to the stricken woman and sat beside her wrapping her arm around the shaking shoulders. 'Is it Clark?'

'Lois? Oh honey I am sorry.' Martha sniffed and hiccuped as she tried to reign in her emotions and slow the sobs down, 'I guess everything has just hit me that's all.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah I'm fine honestly,' Martha sniffed again and wiped her nose and face, 'what can I do for you?'

'I ah was looking for Smallville, just wondering if he wanted to come and visit Chloe this morning with me.' Lois said her frown still firmly placed on her face, 'what's wrong Mrs K. you can tell me.'

'I'm just being silly Lois honestly it's fine.'

'Lois what are you doing here?' Clark asked as came down the stairs towelling his hair dry.

'Came to see you Smallville.'

'Why what did I do to you?' Clark shot back.

'Nice to hear you getting back to your normal oh so unfunny self Smallville, I was just wondering if you wanted to come and see Chloe with me.'

'Yeah actually that would ... Mom what's wrong?' Clark looked down at his mother's tearstained face and red-rimmed eyes.

'Nothing, honestly now I think the two of you should get going before it gets too late Clark.' Martha said emphasising the last few words.

Clark nodded but stayed where he was for a couple of heartbeats as he watched his mother and then covering the distance between them in two long strides he enveloped her into a huge bear hug. 'I'm sorry Mom for everything.'

'Sweetheart you have nothing to be sorry about.' Martha whispered clutching her son tightly to her, inhaling his scent and drawing on his strength, 'I'm going to be fine ... both of us are going to be fine.' Slowly she pulled away from Clark and took a deep breath, 'I'll be ready when you get back.' She said softly, 'now you two go and give my love to Chloe.'

'We will Mom.' Clark said brushing a soft kiss on his mother's forehead, 'love you.'

'I love you too Clark, and oh by the way please don't kill each other before you get to the hospital that would be rather awkward.' Martha grinned as she made her way slowly upstairs to freshen up.

'See ya Mrs Kent.' Lois called 'come on Smallville geeze for someone with such long legs you are so freaking slow.'

'Aw you jealous?' Clark teased lengthening his stride to make it to the car at the same time Lois managed to get to the back porch.

'Geeze Clark show off much?'

Lois drove in her usual haphazard way into Smallville and for a while Clark sat in silence hanging onto the dashboard with white knuckled fingers. 'Slow down Lois please.' He begged for the third time.

'Aw what's a matta Smallville, you scared of speed?' Lois teased pressing down on the accelerator a little more.

'Nope but I have a feeling that the police behind us might have a different take on your speeding.'

'Oh crap.' Lois looked into her rear vision mirror and saw the flash of the lights from the sheriff's car behind them, slowing down she pulled onto the shoulder of the road and took a deep breath. 'Thanks for the heads up Clark.' She grumbled.

'Morning Miss you in a hurry?' The deputy asked as he bent down to peer into the driver's window, 'ah Miss Lane good to see you again.'

'Deputy Jones, could we just let this one slide for now please?' Lois asked batting her eyelashes at him and gave him a glorious smile.

'Miss Lane you wouldn't be trying something would you?' the deputy grinned plainly enjoying the flirting.

'Hmm now let me think Dwayne ... I can call you Dwayne can't I?'

'Yeah sure, okay Miss Lane I will let you off with a warning this time but ...'

'I promise I will not speed again Dwayne.' Lois purred smiling prettily up at him.

Clark nearly choked from swallowing down on the fit of laughter bubbling up his throat, coughing, and spluttering he let out a couple of chuckles and then took a deep breath.

'Clark Kent isn't it?' the deputy asked his smile vanishing.

Clark blinked and stared at the officer with watery eyes, his face paling and the laughter now gone as he recognised the man. 'Deputy.' He spluttered.

'Okay now, you two have a good day and Miss Lane remember there are speed limits for a reason.' The deputy tipped his hat towards her, threw another look at Clark before striding back to his car.

'Okay Clark spill what was that all about?'

'I – I'm not sure, Lois I think ... I think he was one of the ones who kidnapped me.' Clark said as he twisted in his seat to look back at the sheriff's cruiser, 'why can't I remember?'

'Hey Clark, it will come back to you, you just have to give it time.' Lois said laying a hand on his arm; she gave it a reassuring squeeze, all thoughts of teasing and friendly banter gone now. 'Always knew that there was something hinkey about that deputy.'

'How do you know him Lois?'

'He ah tried to pick me up in a club in Metropolis a few months ago.' Lois said as she pulled back onto the road, 'little dweeb was there with someone else but it didn't make any difference.'

Clark listened to Lois ramble about that night but also listened to the conversation the deputy was having on his cell phone.

_'What's going on? I thought that we got Kent once and for all and here I find him driving around large as life with Lois Lane ... yeah I know ... no, no don't think he recognised me from there ... no, no ... shit alright ... yeah I'll wait until I hear from the boss.'_

Clark blinked and turned his attention back to Lois; inside he was still reeling from what he had heard. 'Lois stay away from him.'

'Why? What do you know?'

'If he was one of the ones who kidnapped me ... I – I just couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to you ... I mean another of my friends, look what they did to Chloe.'

'Aw Smallville you care.' Lois teased as she sped along the highway to the welcome sign to Smallville.

----------------

Lana and Lex glared at each other in silence neither willing to make the first move or to give in. Finally, Lex moved, lightening fast he almost tackled Lana to the bed and pinned her arms above her head. 'Why did you go and see Clark?' He demanded.

'I wanted to see if he was as well as everyone said.' Lana hissed, 'now let me up Lex.'

'No, tell me the truth Lana did you go and see Kent because you are still in love with him?'

'Oh please Lex, how many times do we have to have this conversation? Paranoid much?'

'Just answer me Lana.'

'No I am not in love with Clark Kent, I haven't been in love with him for a long time, sometimes I wonder if ever I was or was it just lust and a school-girl crush?' Lana declared staring up into Lex's eyes, eyes now almost black with lust and anger.

'You drive me insane Lana do you know that?' Lex growled as he lowered himself down to kiss her brutally biting her lips and plunging his tongue into her mouth with as much force as he could. Responding immediately Lana pushed back and deepened the kiss, her legs wrapping around Lex's hips pinning him to her.

'Wanna play rough huh?' Lex whispered huskily as he finally broke the kiss, 'you are evil Lana.'

'And that is a bad thing?' Lana smiled straining to reach his mouth with her own.

'No, not at all.' Lex grinned and bent his neck to meet her hungry embrace. 'I have missed you.'

'I've always been here for you Lex.' Lana purred in his ear, 'fuck me Lex.'

'Your command is my desire.'

Lana clutched at the sheets as Lex ripped her blouse from her and then her lace bra came next letting her creamy breasts fall out, 'you have no idea the affect you have on me.' Lex whispered, letting go of her wrists he moved his hands downwards to fondle and tease her breasts until he had her gasping and writhing beneath him. 'You are mine Lana, body and soul ... never forget that.' He whispered in her ear before nipping the lobe.

Lana swallowed deeply and felt her body responding to his rough caresses, 'just shut up, and do me.' She cried out her frustration building she tightened her legs around his hips and with a flick rolled him over until she was on top of him, flicking her long hair over her shoulder, she stared down at him with an unreadable look on her face, and then she took his erection in her hand and guided it into herself.

---------------

Clark sat next to Chloe's bed with a small smile planted on his face, while his heart felt like it was breaking inside him, 'hey Chloe.'

'Hey Clark, wow you're big now.'

'Ah thanks ...'

'Clark I wanna go home but they won't let me.' Chloe said pouting.

'They will soon Chloe but you have to get better first.'

'Why?'

'Because you were in a coma for a long time and now you have to relearn a few things.'

'Why?'

'So you can get better and come home.' Clark finished with a wider smile, 'you look good Chloe.'

'I get weird did they tell you that?'

'Weird how?'

'I sees things; Lois said that when I saw you it helped to find you from the bad man.'

'Yeah, you did help a lot Chloe.' Clark said softly, 'that's why I want to help you too, but first I have to go away for a little while.'

'Why?'

'To get completely better so I can help you.'

'Why?'

'Coz I still feel a little bad inside.'

'Oh, can I come too?'

'No, not this time Chloe you have to stay here.'

'Why?'

'The doctors want you to get lots better first.'

'Will you bring me back a present?'

'Yeah okay but you have to promise to behave and do what the doctors and therapists tell you to do.'

'I – I promise Clark.' Chloe pouted slightly, 'but they're mean.'

'No they're not they are trying to help you.' Clark said gently cupping Chloe's cheek with his large hand, blinking back tears he stood up and leant in to brush a kiss on her other cheek. 'I'll be back soon Chloe I promise.'

'Okkies Clark.' Chloe looked at him with wide eyes filled with trust and love, 'umm you be okay.'

'I will bye Chloe.' Clark said his voice cracking slightly as he turned and left the room without looking back. He knew that Chloe had her gaze fixed on him but if he turned back his resolve would crumble and he wouldn't be able to leave.

Slipping past Lois easily Clark made his way out of the hospital and then sped his own way back to the farm where his mother waited. 'Mom?' Clark called as he came in the back door and stared at Lionel Luthor and his mother talking.

'Mister Luthor.' Clark said frowning.

'Clark it is good to see you again son.' Lionel smiled benevolently, 'your mother has just been telling me of your ... ordeal.'

'Mom?' Clark looked at his mother questioningly.

'It's okay Clark, did you want to go up and get ready we'll be leaving soon?'

'Yeah sure bye Mister Luthor.' Clark said emphasising the fact that he called Lionel Mister Luthor, he cast another confused look at his mother and then went upstairs to wait. Unable to resist the temptation, Clark sat on the top step and listened to the conversation below between Lionel and Martha.

'Martha I promise I had nothing to do with Clark's kidnapping and torture.' Lionel said once again, 'aside from the fact that the way they snatched him off the street was just so ...' Lionel waved his hand dismissively. 'I would never treat Clark in such a monstrous way; it is true that once I did want to study Clark but now, now knowing what I do about him. He has a higher calling than any of us Martha I would never do anything to jeopardise that.'

'I wish ... I wish I could believe that Lionel.'

'Martha you know how I feel about you and Clark don't you?'

'Lionel please it's too soon, Jonathon hasn't ...'

'I know believe me I am prepared to wait for as long as you need.' Lionel smiled and took Martha's hand in his, the smile and gesture made Martha feel queasy.

'Lionel Clark and I are going on a short break, I – I think he needs to get away for a while and heal completely.'

'What a wonderful idea, I will have the Luthor jet ready and...'

'Thanks but no thanks Lionel we have already arranged transport.'

'Then what can I do?'

'Make sure that Lex and Lana don't find out.' Martha said determinedly, 'we will only be gone a short time but I think it will be for the best if no one else knows.'

'Consider it done ... if you need anything; anything at all please call me.' Lionel said taking Martha's hand again, he brushed his lips against it, 'I am at your service Martha Kent.'

'Thanks Lionel.'

Clark stood up and tried to contain his anger, he was sure Lionel was lying but he had no way of proving it. Pacing the landing, he waited until he heard the limousine drive away before he bounded down the stairs, 'Mom?'

'He's gone, thankfully but we had better hurry before he has someone follow us.' Martha said gathering her keys and handbag.

'Mom?' Clark blinked and stared down at his mother, 'do, do you believe him?'

'Honestly? No.' Martha said simply ushering Clark out to her car, 'we had better take my car.'

'Mom what are you going to do?' Clark asked worriedly chewing on his lower lip.

'I have a few things packed and was thinking of a nice spa actually.' Martha grinned as she started the car, 'let's get out of here.'

'What about the farm?'

'Hank is going to look after it for us.' Martha said as she drove away from the farm, 'just for a couple of days and then I'll be back.'

'Mom I ...'

'Clark honey don't you dare feel guilty about this, you need this.' Martha had to giggle to herself then, 'do you know I never thought I would hear myself say that.'

'Say what?'

'You need to spend time with Jor-El.'

'Strange times Mom.' Clark laughed too, feeling stronger the closer they got to the caves.

Standing at the portal Clark took a deep breath and turned to smile one last time at his mother before sliding the disc into its slot. Martha watched in awe as Clark disappeared into a bright light and then stepped in to remove the disc and place it carefully and securely into a zipped pocket of her bag. Walking back to her car she refused to let anymore tears fall, instead she concentrated on spoiling herself for the next two days.

-------------

Clark stood in the fortress and felt like a weight had fallen from his shoulders, away from anyone who knows how to hurt him and safe in the knowledge that his mother also was safe, he went to the bank of the crystals and pulled out the communication one.

'Jor-El?' He called loudly and confidently.

'Kal-El my son, you have returned.' Jor-El's smooth voice filled the ice chamber.

'I am ready Jor-El to continue my training.' Clark said taking a deep breath, 'Father.'

'Welcome Kal-El my son.'

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that it has taken so long but my computer drivers decided to go on strike and I had to wait until I got them fixed ... much, much better now!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for all of your reviews and patience, there are probably another 4 chapters to go to the big ending...

HUGS TO ALL!!!!!!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 16 Time to go home  


'You are ready to return to your human home Kal-El?'

'Yes, I am Father.' Clark said choosing his words carefully, after spending a month at the fortress with his biological father training him; Clark was ready to return to his home, to his mother and friends. 'I need to return home to finish things.'

'You are indeed stronger now my son.' Jor-El's voice boomed through the ice carvings, 'I am proud of you.'

'Thanks, I feel stronger.' Clark said with a small smile playing on his lips, 'I finally feel whole again.'

'Kal-El you are going to face adversaries stronger and far more dangerous than ever before, you are going to have to overcome a great deal to face them.'

'I know, but I have to do this, you sent me here to help the human race, to avoid what happened to Krypton happening here, it is time Father.'

'Jonathon and Martha Kent raised you well Kal-El, remember I am here always.'

'Thank you.' Clark said respectively as he stepped up onto the ice platform, 'I'm ready.'

Clark stepped out of the caves and took a deep breath, breathing in the scents of Kansas he was home. Unable to hide his grin he sped off to home and to his mother.

--------------

**A month earlier:**

Martha stepped out of her car and took a deep sigh, feeling much more rested and at peace she greeted Hank warmly, thanking him warmly for looking after the farm and invited him in for tea. A neighbour of theirs since before Clark came into their lives; Hank was a good friend to Jonathon and now watched over Clark and Martha as though as they were his own family.

Sitting opposite the auburn haired woman, he couldn't help smile and feel at home sipping the spicy tea, 'so Martha any news on when Clark will be coming home?'

'No Hank, he's in desperate need of some rest and healing we both thought it would be for the best if he went to stay with relatives away from ... well.'

'I understand completely but tell me Martha how are you doing?'

'I miss him Hank, but I'm okay I did enjoy the spa.' Martha managed a smile, 'how were things here? I hope Shelby didn't give you any grief.'

'Nope he's a great dog, been a few strangers around though.'

'Strangers?' Martha frowned her worry meter starting to rise again, 'what kind of strangers?'

'Well at first it was these two who looked like they were lost and said that they were looking for the Luthor mansion.' Hank said carefully putting his empty tea cup down, 'I dunno about that place and those Luthors Martha.'

'I know what you mean, you said at first?'

'Yup, then the next day this woman turned up she said that she was selling something but I dunno, what woman travels alone selling stuff door to door dressed in a posh suit?'

'A suit?'

'Yeah lookin' like one of those fancy city lawyers ya see on television.' Hank said scrubbing at his stubbled chin. 'I suppose I had better be going.'

'Hank ... I ah was wondering, with Clark gone it's just me and I hate to eat alone would you care to join me?' Martha asked blushing lightly.

'Why thank ya Martha don't mind if I do, how about I go and finish up in the barn and then get cleaned up?'

'Okay, dinner will be ready in about an hour.' Martha smiled, already planning the meal in her mind.

After a companionable meal they sat on the porch enjoying the late summer evening, the warm breeze swirled around them lazily; Hank stole a glance at Martha marvelling at her grace and beauty. 'Thanks for the meal Martha it was the best I've had in a long time.'

'Hank do you mind if I ask you a personal question?' Martha blurted out before she could stop herself.

'Go for it.'

'Why haven't you ever married?'

'Nearly did once, I was just starting to work my daddy's farm and was going with a girl from Metropolis Nancy Owens her name was, as pretty as a peach. But her daddy didn't like the thought of his little girl marrying a dirt farmer an' sent her off to live with her aunt in Star City, never did see or hear from her again.' Hank stopped talking and shook his head ruefully, 'ya know I aint told that to anyone for years, Jonathon was the only other one I told.'

'Thanks for telling me.' Martha smiled sweetly at the gentle man opposite her.

'Well I guess I had better be getting on back home.' Hank said regretfully, 'listen while Clark is away I would be more than happy to come up each day an' give ya a hand.'

'Thanks Hank I'd like that.'

The first week passed quickly for Martha, spending more time with Hank she started to relax more, though she never stopped worrying about Clark alone at the ice fortress, but at least the Luthors had left her alone.

Humming softly as she put the finishing touches to a pie for their dinner that evening, Martha looked up in surprise when she heard a car screech to a halt out the front, Hank was in the front field fixing some fences and Shelby was with him. Frowning she wiped the flour from her hands and went out the front door. 'Deputy can I help you?'

'Afternoon Miss Kent I was looking for your son Clark.'

'I'm sorry Deputy but Clark isn't here, he's gone away for a while can I help you?'

'No, no this is just between him and me.' the Deputy let his gaze roam around the property as he spoke to Martha, 'do ya know where I can find him?'

'As I have said Deputy Clark has gone away for a vacation, he won't be back for a few weeks.'

'Well aint that just a shame.' The young man smirked, 'an' leavin' his Momma all alone like this.'

'Mrs Kent is not alone.' Hank said in a loud authoritative voice as he strode out of the barn, placing himself between the deputy and Martha. 'What do you need Clark for?'

'Just need his help on an official matter.' The deputy stammered suddenly losing some of his bravado. 'When you speak to him can you tell him that Deputy Dwayne Jones wants to see him?'

'Of course thank you Deputy.' Martha said an overwhelming sense of relief surged through her, thankful for Hank's presence.

They stood together watching the deputy speed down the dirt driveway kicking up stones in his wake, 'I don't like this Hank.' Martha muttered.

'He is a little upstart that's for sure.'

'Why would he want Clark?' Martha shook her head and looked up at Hank, 'thank you for being here.'

'Wouldn't be anywhere else.' Hank smiled.

**Present Day:**

Martha dropped her shopping on the table and quickly flicked through the mail, while she waited for the kettle to boil. The late summer heat making her feel uncomfortable, a small tremulous smile played on her lips as she remembered a discussion about air conditioning with Jonathon, the same summer Clark had discovered his heat vision, as Jonathon would say it just cost too much to run air conditioning.

'Oh I miss you Jonathon.' She sighed.

'I can make ya forget all about him.' A rough voice whispered in her ear making Martha freeze.

'Whatever you want take it, I won't stop you.' Martha gasped, her hands trembling as she dropped the mail onto the counter.

'Hmm now what do I want? Oh yeah where's you son?'

'He – he's away.'

'Hmm now seems to be gone a long time doesn't he, I think you're lying.'

'Why would I lie?' Martha tried to turn around but an arm snaked around her neck while his other wrapped around her waist pinning her to him. 'What do you want?'

'I want your boy Mrs Kent, ya see he wasn't supposed to have survived an' now the boss is not too happy.'

'I told you he's away; he's on an extended vacation.' Martha cried out as she felt his arm tighten around her throat.

'Hmm well gee looks like we got ourselves a problem here don't it.' The cruel voice taunted her, 'what can we do to amuse ourselves until young Clarkie comes home?'

'Please just leave and I won't call the police.' Martha begged her mind racing.

'Gee now that means that I would have to answer the call then, seeing as I am the one on duty this fine evening.'

'You, your that deputy who came here a couple of weeks ago.'

'Yeah that's me, you see Mrs Kent I got a boss who doesn't like loose ends an' your son he's a loose end.'

Dragging Martha through to the dining room Dwayne pushed her onto a chair and roughly cuffed her hands behind her, smiling cruelly he ran a finger down her cheek, 'ya know we could have some fun Miss Kent.'

'Get your hands off me.' Martha snapped trying to pull her face away from him, but all it did was earn her a hard slap splitting her lip.

'Be nice Martha, we're gonna get nice and comfy and wait for Clark to come home.' Dwayne smiled coldly.

'Hey Dwayne someone's comin'!' A warning yell came from outside, Dwayne grinned maniacally at Martha and tied a gag too tight, cutting further into the split on her lip.

'Now don' go anywhere Darlin' we got some dancing to do.' Dwayne whispered in Martha's ear as he strutted outside.

'Well now looky who we have here.' Martha could hear Dwayne's voice clearly, her heart racing in fear for the new arrival.

'What are you doing here Dwayne?' Lois' distinctive voice rang in the older woman's ears making her breathing hitch in panic.

'Why if it isn't sweet little Miss Lane, now whatcha doin' out here Miss Lane?'

'Come to see Mrs Kent ... what are you doing here and where is Mrs Kent?'

'Gee well guess you had better come inside then Lois and join Mrs Kent.' Dwayne produced his gun and waved it at her, 'after you Miss Lane.'

Lois glared at him but lifted her hands up and went inside rushing to Martha's side when she saw her bound and gagged. 'What the hell is going on Dwayne?' Lois demanded.

'Sit down Lois before I decide to do something else to the lovely lady.' Dwayne grinned.

'Gee you do know how to treat a woman don't you Dwayne.' Lois quipped but did, as he demanded her worry for Martha outweighing her heroic tendencies.

After cuffing Lois' hands behind her he swiftly tied her gag and then stepped back to admire his handiwork, 'my, my now don't I just have a perfect picture in front of me.'

Both women glared at him and tried to answer back through their gags, laughing Dwayne strutted towards Martha squatting down in front of her he pulled her gag down, 'now once again Miss Kent where is Clarkie?'

'I told you he's not here.' Martha replied, 'let Lois go she doesn't know anything.'

Dwayne's hand sliced across her cheek splicing her cheek open in reply.

'Now how about we start again, where ... is ... Clark?'

'I told you that he is not here.' Martha cried out blinking back tears of pain and anguish.

'Not an answer.' Dwayne struck her again, 'I can do this all day Miss Kent.'

'I can't tell you what I don't know.' Martha said spitting in his face, 'let us go.'

'Nope can't do that, see my boss gave me orders and he gets really mad if they don't get carried out just like he wants.'

'I don't care who he is, you can't keep us here.'

'Shut the hell up.' Dwayne snarled pushing the gag back up into Martha's mouth, he grinned and turned his attention to Lois, 'hmm now let's see if this pretty little chick can sing for me.'

Martha glared at him as he moved over to Lois and started to stroke her hair, 'aw aint she just the prettiest army brat ever?' He grinned licking his lips suggestively.

-----------

Clark skidded to a halt just on the outskirts of his home, the family farm in Smallville he was back. The sun warmed his skin and the light breeze brought back memories of times not so long ago when all he had to worry about was getting close to Lana without tripping over.

Shaking himself visibly Clark pushed the dark thoughts out of his mind and focused on the fact that in seconds he would see his mom again. Moving with his blurring speed and agility Clark came to a stop near the barn, his gaze riveted on the building, the call to his loft was intense but still the need to see his mom smothered it; a feeling of dread seemed to descend over him as he started hurrying towards the house. Something felt so wrong. 'Mom?' Clark called banging the front door open in his rush to see her again, 'Mom where are you?'

Clark stood inside the door and listened intently he could hear the smothered breathing of two women and the hushed tones of men waiting for him, focusing easily he let his x-ray vision kick in, his mom and Lois were tied to chairs and after shifting his gaze found two men lying in wait for him.

Forcing himself to breath calmly, Clark moved stealthily towards the stairs, planning to speed up them and come down the kitchen stairs to pounce on the two intruders. Easy in his mind but as he stepped towards the stairs a strangely familiar feeling swept through him, he felt the tingling and then the burning sensation as the effects of the kryptonite flared in him. dropping to his knees he gasped for air as the room swayed dizzily around him, as he collapsed Clark looked up blearily at the green rocks with their unholy glow just above the doorway. Fighting the weakness he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees when he felt a sharp blow to the back of his neck. Crashing downwards Clark felt the blood spurt from his nose as he connected with the floor.

'Aw geeze whatsa matta farm boy?' the voice drifted down towards Clark, squinting through the pain he saw an unmistakable face. 'Yeah I'm back!'

'W-what d-d-do you w-want?' Clark stammered his eyes widening as he saw the lump of glowing meteor rock in his tormentor's hand, the horrors of his past raising themselves up from the murky depths of his psyche.

'Hmm now that is an interesting question farm boy.' Dwayne smirked kicking Clark viciously in the ribs, 'how's about we go say hello to your mama?' Grabbing Clark's arms Dwayne dragged him through to the dining room not caring how many times his head connected with the floor or how many bruises the steps left as he crashed against each one. Dropping Clark carelessly on the floor he stepped back and allowed his prisoners to get a good look at each other before delivering another bruising kick to the small of Clark's back.

Dropping the kryptonite onto the floor directly in front of Clark Dwayne turned his attention back to Lois; horrified Clark had to watch helplessly as the deputy molested his friend without concern.

'L-Lois.' Clark gasped fighting against the blackness slowly encroaching on his awareness.

Quickly undoing Lois' cuffs Dwayne redid them as soon as he yanked her to her feet and then dragged her upstairs, 'now don't you two go anywhere.' He laughed at Martha and Clark.

'M-mom?' Clark whispered, 'mom?'

Martha stared down at her son with large tears rolling down her face, the bruises covering her face stood out against the stark whiteness of her skin. With a determined grunt, she rocked her chair closer to Clark, thankfully, Dwayne left her feet unrestrained and after a few agonising seconds, she managed to get close enough to her son to kick the rock away from him.

'Mom?' Clark slowly pulled himself up onto his haunches and waited to regain his equilibrium before moving to try to free his mother. After two attempts, he managed to snap the cuffs, with the residue affects of the kryptonite making him weak.

Undoing the knot at the back of her head he slowly eased the gag out of her mouth and tossed it aside. 'Oh Clark.' Martha cried out wrapping her arms around his neck not wanting to let go.

'Mom are you alright? Did he?'

'I'm okay Clark honestly but I'm worried for Lois.' Martha whispered brushing a kiss on both of his cheeks, 'what about you?'

'Still feel weak there must be kryptonite hidden all over the place, but I'm okay.' Clark smiled and returned his mother's hug. 'where's the other one mom?'

'Outside keeping watch, oh Hank.'

'What about Hank?'

'He's due over here soon for dinner.' Martha exclaimed, 'if he walks into this they might kill him.'

'Not going to happen mom.' Clark said pushing himself up onto his feet he lurched towards the stairs, 'stay here I'll be right back.'

'Clark be careful, that deputy is crazy and he seems to know about the kryptonite.'

'I promise mom.'

Clark pulled himself up the stairs and stood listening for a second he heard Lois' muffled cries and moans coming from his mother's room. With a snarl pushing its way out and a rage building in him Clark no longer felt the effects of the insidious rock, kicking the door open he charged at Dwayne as he was about to mount Lois. With blinding speed he disabled the man and rendered him unconscious and then he dropped to his knees next to the bed, tenderly swiping stray hair from Lois' tearstained and sweaty face, 'hey Lois mind if I cut in?' he grinned as he loosened her gag.

'Took your time Smallville.' Lois deadpanned before grinning at him, 'thanks.'

'Hey what's a friend for?' he replied 'let me get the cuffs.' Easily lifting Lois into his arms, he smiled softly at her and then hurried back downstairs to his mother.

'Nice and slow Clark if you don't want your mom to get hurt.' The warning came at them as Clark stepped down on the last step. Slowly lowering Lois Clark glared at the new arrival with his rage still simmering beneath the surface.

'What are you doing ... you ... you're behind all of it aren't you!'

'Why do you sound so surprised?'

'I really didn't want to ... why?'

'Why not?'

But before Clark could answer, he felt a stinging on the back of his neck frowning his fingers went to the offending spot. Pulling them away, he stared mutely down at his own blood. 'Mom?' he whispered as his eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped bonelessly to the floor narrowly managing to miss colliding with Lois.

'Clark.' Martha cried out in horror, this couldn't be happening, not again.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

Author's note 1: Sorry it is such a short chapter but I promise I am leading up to a big finale.

Author's note 2: And my last apology for this evening, sorry it has taken so long, I had assessments for Uni that I had to get done and they took more time and effort than I thought. The upside is that now I have a week off with term break so I can get some serious writing done over the next few days.

* * *

CHAPTER 17 Something good this way comes.

Clark opened his eyes and groaned audibly at the bright blinding light above him, rolling over onto his stomach, he tried to block out all noise and light but he wasn't able to. Groaning again, he pulled his knees to his chest and curled into a tight ball, slitting his eyes open he gazed around his surroundings. He was in a small room, no outside windows but with a wall of one-way glass, an observation room. He lay on the floor in one corner with no visible furniture and a bright bare light bulb burning above him. A strange banging sound echoed around him, pounding into his already sensitive ears and hearing.

He pushed himself against the wall and tried to shield his eyes against the light, he hadn't noticed that he was naked and still bleeding, all he knew was that he hurt in his head and in his body.

'Enjoying your new home Mister Kent?' A cold but familiar voice boomed at him, 'I hope everything is to your satisfaction.'

'Why are you doing this?' Clark cried out pressing harder against the wall. 'What do you want?'

'Hmm what do I want? Well what I want doesn't really matter anymore; I have you that is sufficient for now.'

'Where's my mother and Lois?'

'They are safe, it was only you I wanted Mister Kent, believe me your mother and friend Miss Lane are perfectly fine.'

'Why don't I believe you?'

'Does it matter? No, not really ... now I want you to behave yourself Mister Kent it will be much easier for you believe me.'

'Sorry whatever I trusted if I ever did has gone now.' Clark said, 'I knew, I knew that you had not changed.'

The door hissed open and Clark raised his weary head and stared at the intruder, 'why?'

'Now Mister Kent do I have to have you subdued or will you behave?'

'Does it make any difference if I do or don't?'

'No, not really.'

Clark braced himself as rough hands grabbed him, coming at him with the bright light directly behind them he couldn't see who they were. Pushing against them, he managed to pull them off balance, giving him a clear path to lunge at his captor. Dropping to his knees Clark panted through the pain as it crippled him, all he could focus on the green stone falling to the floor in front of him. Swallowing down on the encroaching poisons in his system he fought his way to his feet and tried once again to get to his captor but this time he was overpowered and seconds later was lying facedown with his hands cuffed behind his back and a piece of kryptonite dangling around his neck from a leather thong.

'I will kill you.'

'Yes, yes Mister Kent now if we can, I am working on a deadline here.' Clark felt himself lifted onto a gurney and rolled onto his back. He watched the ceiling pass over him with a dizzying feeling, his sight now tinged with green as the poison ripped through him. The rock rested above his heart, the insidious toxin dripping into his muscles and organs.

'Please don't do this.' Clark whispered but his voice faded with each syllable.

They came to a halt in a room that closely resembled an operating theatre; the two silent men slid Clark across from the gurney to a cold stainless steel table. One lifted him and the other undid the cuffs, carelessly they dropped him back and then strapped the hapless youth to the table.

'Clark, Clark can you hear me?' Another voice invaded his thoughts, blearily Clark rolled his head but couldn't focus properly, and he tried to shake his head but gave up and closed his eyes instead.

'What did you give him?' The doctor demanded turning an angry stare to Lionel Luthor, 'he is unresponsive.'

'He was troublesome so he was given an injection of the liquefied kryptonite.' Lionel shrugged stroking his neatly trimmed beard.

'Why? You are only hampering my experiments.'

'Do what you are employed to do doctor, nothing more nothing less.' Lionel said as he paused at Clark's side and stared down at his captive with a dispassionate stare, 'this could have been avoided Mister Kent, but unfortunately your mother prefers the company of a penniless farmer, so now instead of doing it the pleasant way I have to resort to other means.'

'No.' Clark moaned.

'Yes I am afraid, so please make yourself as comfortable as you can. And oh by the way yes Lex and his lovely bride will be the prime suspects in your disappearance while I reap the benefits.'

'Wh-what benefits?' Clark slurred.

'I found out finally what makes you tick inside and out. Yes, I know all about your heritage and stuff but ... I want to know more, I want to know exactly what makes your species so human and yet so different to us in every way possible.'

'Go to ...' Clark's voice trailed away as he finally succumbed to the darkness, his mother's bruised face the last image in his mind.

-----------------

Lois moaned and sat up rubbing the back of her head, dizzily she stared around the living room of the Kent's house, 'Mrs Kent?' She called out wincing as her headache thudded even more.

'Lois?' Martha's voice sounded faint and filled with pain, crawling in her direction Lois found the older woman still tied to the chair dried blood crusting down the side of her face, a large purple bruise already formed on her cheek and a split on the corner of her lip still dripped blood.

'Ah Mrs Kent, you okay?'

'I'll be fine Lois what about you?'

'Hard head, they breed em like that in the army.' Lois deadpanned, 'they took Clark.'

'I know did you see?'

'No, did you?'

'No but Clark recognised him and his voice ...' Martha shook her head and immediately regretted it.

'Here Mrs Kent let me get those ropes.' Lois nimbly worked the knots loose and then helped Martha up, a man's groaning from the kitchen made both women jump, 'who?'

'Oh Hank.' Martha cried hurrying over to the prone figure lying just in the kitchen door.

'Is he?'

'Lois can you call an ambulance?' Martha cried out as she saw the growing pool of blood underneath Hank's body. 'Hank, oh my Hank can you hear me?'

'The voice of an angel.' Hank croaked out, coughing harshly, he winced and felt a shudder pass through him. 'What happened?'

'You've been shot.' Martha said brushing his face tenderly, 'in the shoulder.'

'Ah that's why it stings a little.' Hank gave her a lopsided grin, 'good way to get your attention.'

'Oh Hank.'

'Martha ... your face.'

'I'm fine.'

'Clark?'

'Someone took him Hank, someone took my baby away.' Martha sniffed back her tears and set her shoulders, 'but first we worry about you.'

'Ah piffle I'm fine.' Hank said coughing again.

'Ambulance is on the way.' Lois called out hurrying back with an armful of blankets and towels.

'Mrs Kent they ah they rang me about Chloe too.'

'Chloe?'

'She's allowed to come home.' Lois said simply.

'Oh finally something ... what is it Lois?'

'I'm in the apartment above the Talon, I don't have enough room and ...'

'She can stay here, I'm sure Clark ...' Martha stopped and her tears started as the realisation hit her, 'Clark won't mind having her stay with us for a while.'

'Oh Mrs Kent we're gonna find him and bring him home you just watch.' Lois said trying to comfort the older woman.

-------------------------

'Please help me.' Clark whispered as he tried to pull against his restraints, 'please don't do this.'

'It is my job.' Came the cold reply.

'No, no how can you do this?' Clark moaned 'what did I do to you?'

'Nothing, it is what Mister Luthor will do to me if I don't.' The doctor stopped himself and turned away from Clark, 'please stop resisting you will only make it worse for yourself.'

'How? How will I make it worse for myself? Tell me just how worse could I make it?' Clark cried out, straining against the leather cuffs, finally managing to pull his wrist free.

'What ... what do you think you are doing?' the doctor cried out dropping his scalpel.

'You are not going to do anything.' Clark said pulling his other wrist free, 'I'm leaving and you're not going to stop me.'

'I'll call security.'

'Try.' Clark said his green eyes flashing blue, 'I dare you doctor.'

'What ... what happened?'

'Nothing why what do you want to happen?' He asked smiling as he snapped the restraints around his ankles and slid off the table. 'So doctor want to dance?'

'Who? Who are you?'

'Hmm now that is a good question ... you see at the moment I am your worst nightmare come to life.'

'Mister Kent ... Clark...'

'The name is Kal El.' Kal/Clark said smiling he reached down and grabbed the smaller man's collar, 'but you don't get to call me Kal.' He tossed the man aside and then quickly dressed. 'So Luthor wanna come out and play?' Kal smiled up at the security camera and then he turned and grabbed the syringes the doctor was using. The red substance started to bubble in his grip. 'Yes Lionel Luthor it's time to play.'

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**An Invisible Caress or Death**

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

Author's notes: First up apologies for such a long break between updates. I have been busy studying and finishing up end of year assessments for Uni, only this week and 1 day to go for the year and then I can settle back into writing.

Next: Sorry this is a shorter than normal chapter but there is a method in my madness.

Last: BIG, HUGE, HUGS for everyone who has reviewed this story and I haven't had a chance to personally thank. THANKS SO MUCH EVERONE!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 18 Time to Dance

Lionel hurried to the door when it swung open and an enraged looking young man stood in his way. 'Aw Lionel leaving without me?'

'Wh-what do you want?' Lionel stammered momentarily losing his tightly held composure.

'Hmm what do I want?' Kal/Clark smiled coldly taking a menacing step towards the older man. 'I want to know why am I really here?'

'Clark is here not you.'

'Ah you see Clark needs ... protection ... now me, me I don't need anyone to look after me so tell me again Lionel why am I here?'

'I want to find out all about you, what makes you work.'

'What makes me vulnerable?' Kal/Clark said advancing another step until he stood chest to chest with Lionel Luthor.

'I-I didn't say that.' Lionel took an involuntary step backwards finding himself pinned against his desk. His hand groping for a certain lead box he kept on the desk.

'Looking for this?' Kal/Clark waved the box in front of Lionel's face. 'Oh dear Lionel don't you know that you should have the rock out of the box not in it!'

'Wh-what is it exactly that you want Kal El?'

'Hmm good question, first up never ever try to take me again.' Kal/Clark's smile disappeared and replaced by a steely stare, his ice blue eyes glittering coldly as he moved even closer to Lionel. 'Next touch the Kents again and I will be back, they are mine to play with.'

'I can't wait until Clark puts you back in your place.' Lionel said with some false bravado.

'Hmm who says that I am going to let him?' Kal/Clark grinned, 'leave them alone.' He repeated poking his finger hard into Lionel's chest leaving bruises with each poke then he gripped Lionel's arm, dragged him behind the desk, and pushed him down on the chair. 'Do you know how it feels to have stuff injected into your veins Lionel? Do you know what it is like to be treated like a lab rat? Do you know what it is like to have someone torture you repeatedly, leaving you barely breathing all because they can?' As Kal/Clark spoke, he pulled out the syringes from his pocket and flicked off the safety caps, two held red liquid and the other two held green. 'I know how much pain Clark felt, you see what he felt I felt.' Kal/Clark said as he pushed the contents of one of the syringes into the arm of Lionel Luthor. 'I felt each jab, each cut, each bruise I felt it all, now, now he let me out so he can heal. But hmm I dunno maybe I should let Clark stay tucked in here nice and safe.' Kal/Clark tapped his own chest as he spoke before injecting Lionel with one of the remaining syringes in his other arm. 'I like being out and hmm perhaps Clark is just too weak to survive in this world with bastards like you and your son around.' Taking one of the remaining needles, he thrust it into Lionel's right thigh and then the last one into his left. 'Enjoy the trip Lionel.'

'What?'

'Oh didn't the doc tell you? They are not filled with kryptonite alone; no, he wanted to mix them with other narcotics to see what kind of effects they have on poor Clark.'

Lionel tried to speak but his throat felt tight and swollen, his breathing became laboured and a thick sheen of sweat broke out over his body as he began to convulse. 'But I am going to do something for you that you were not willing to do for Clark.' Kal/Clark said crouching down in front of his former tormentor, 'I'm going to give you a fighting chance.' Picking up a cell phone off the desk, he placed it in Lionel's grip tightening his fingers around it. 'You had better use it if you can.' Kal/Clark laughed, 'hmm maybe I am being too generous but hey you're such a good dancer.' Kal/Clark tightened his grip on Lionel's fingers feeling them crunch under his strength. 'Oops seems that I don't know my own strength.'

'C-Clark p-please h-help me.' Lionel gasped making Kal/Clark laugh even harder.

'Clark can't help you; I wouldn't let him even if I wanted him too.'

Kal/Clark disappeared before Lionel could register what had happened, feverishly he tried to hit the right buttons to call for help but in the end, all he managed to do was to drop the cell phone, his crushed fingers lifeless.

'Mister Luthor?' A security guard came running in when the fallen cell phone set off an automatic help alarm.

-------------------------

Kal/Clark soared into the sky suddenly feeling freer than ever before, the yellow sun shining on his face, healed his external injuries and filled him with abundant strength. Laughing he flew higher into the sky, dodging through the clouds and did his own version of a dance of freedom.

------------------------

Landing neatly on the Kent farm, Kal/Clark smiled happily, as he took in the sight before him. Lana sat on the steps of the veranda, sunning herself and lost in her own thoughts.

'Wow what a homecoming.'

'Clark?' Lana blinked and stared up at the man bathed in a golden halo of sunlight.

'Hey beautiful what you doin here?'

'Waiting to see your mom, Clark how?'

'Sorry Clark's a little occupied Sweetcheeks but hmm maybe I could...'

'Clark what is wrong with you?'

'Nothing why should there be?'

'You were taken by ... oh my God Clark what did they do to you?'

'Why want to nurse me better?'

'Clark please ...'

'Call me Kal so wanna blow this place and find something more ... interesting?'

'Your mom is worried sick about you, we all have been.'

'Nothing that a little dancing won't cure.'

'Clark?' Martha ran up the driveway when she saw her son, 'oh my God sweetheart how?'

'Look I gotta go, so where do you want to go Lana?'

'No where Clark please listen to me.'

'Hey I told you just call me Kal.'

'Kal?' Martha blinked the look on her face going from joy, to confusion to dismay in time with each blink. 'Ah Lana could I speak with you for a moment? Kal please go in and get yourself a cold drink you must be parched.'

'Thanks Mom.' Cal smirked striding up the steps he slapped Lana's behind as he went passed, 'don't mind if I do.'

Martha waited until he was inside before pulling Lana aside with a finger to her lips; hurrying up to the loft Martha found a notebook and pen, quickly she wrote a note and passed it to the confused younger woman.

'You sure?' Lana looked up from the note to meet Martha's even stare.

Martha nodded and heaved a sigh as she picked up the lead box and took the contents from it. 'Let's get in there before he gets ...'

'Before I get what Mommy dearest?' Kal/Clark appeared at the top of the stairs.

'Before you get too restless and go without Lana.' Martha smiled.

'So Lana you ready to blow this pop stand?'

'You bet,' Lana smiled widely and wrapped her arms around his neck, 'wherever you want to go.'

Martha brushed by them surreptitiously dropping the glowing green rock into Lana's waiting hand. Kal/Clark lifted his face away from Lana his eyes wide in confusion as the weakness washed over him.

'I am so sorry Clark.' Lana whispered as she felt him falter, 'Mrs Kent.'

'Here Lana let's get him to the couch.' Martha helped Lana slowly manoeuvre Clark onto the sofa and laid him down gently lifting his long legs to prop his feet on the armrest.

'Mom?' Clark stared at his mother owlishly, 'where?'

'Sweetheart you're safe and back in the loft.'

'How did I?' Clark winced with the onset of a headache, sudden and throbbing.

'Clark honey?'

'Head hurts ... argh.'

'Lana the kryptonite?'

'It's back in the box Mrs Kent.'

'Chloe?' Clark cried out her name and started to weep softly as the pain and terror of the past few weeks bubbled to the surface. 'Chloe?'

'She's fine Clark; she's coming to stay here.' Martha wiped her son's tears away and smiled sweetly, 'Lois is fine, everyone will be alright.'

'No, no it's all a dream.' Clark shook his head, 'no it's not real.'

'Clark honey open your eyes and look at me.' Martha sat on the edge of the couch and cupped Clark's face in her hands.

'No, no it's just a dream they ... used drugs mixed with the kryptonite it's all just a dream.'

'Clark no, no it's not.' Martha tightened her grip on Clark's face and tilted it towards her, 'look at me Clark.'

'No, go away you're not my mother, you're not Lana it's all a trick.'

'Clark.'

'No, no let me go please let me go.' Clark's body shook with a convulsion, sudden and violent. 'Please just let me go.'

'What is going on?' A cold voice, masked and whispered sounded in Clark's mind, or was it someone close to him.

'His arresting.'

Clark felt the tightness in his chest and struggled to breath, his vision blurred and darkened perhaps this is what it is to be truly human.

'Do something, he is not to die: it is not an option.'

'We are doing what we can, please step back and let us work.'

'He is not to die!'

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

An Invisible Caress or Death

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish oh how I wish, but no matter what Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only play with them, torment Clark, and then send em all back home. SIGH.

Yep finally done, I am sorry that it has taken so long to get this update out but Real Life has a lot to answer for.

I hope that everyone has a great Christmas and a safe and happy holiday.

There will be a sequel I won't leave you hanging for too long I promise hehehe Watch out there will be evil-Lana for a while in the next one I am hoping to have ready to post in the very new year or earlier if possible.

Big thanks to everyone who sent me reviews, my thanks to you all and please forgive me for not getting back to you personally. Also big thanks to the lurkers who read for enjoyment I am so glad that you have enjoyed this story, and hope that you will enjoy my next one just as much.

CHAPTER 19 It's my party and I'll cry if I want too!

Clark opened his eyes slowly, his head thumped unmercifully but other than that it wasn't too bad. The bed felt soft under him, and familiar scents filled the air. Sitting up he glanced around the room feeling confused and disorientated but safe at the same time.

'Clark?' A gentle voice broke through his tumultuous thoughts, blinking furiously he looked up and stared at the most beautiful and loving pair of eyes he had seen in a long time.

'Mom?' He croaked and held a shaky hand up, 'Mom is it really you?'

'Oh Sweetheart we thought we were truly going to lose you this time.' Martha sat down on the bed next to Clark and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, 'you have lost so much weight Clark.'

'Mom what ... what happened?'

'What do you remember Clark?'

'Pain and tired so tired, th-that doctor in-injecting ... oh God Mom what did he do to me?'

'Who Sweetheart?'

'Lionel.' Clark breathed out, he could feel his chest clutching tightly around his heart, squeezing harder with each pulsating moment. He gasped and flailed for his mother's hand wanting an anchor to hold him tight, to keep his sanity from feeling.

'Clark you have to calm down and breath nice and slow.' Martha coached her son through another panic attack. Over the last week since he returned home, he had them frequently. Each a little worse than the one before, terrified that she was going to lose Clark all over again Martha cupped his face in her hands and made him make eye contact with her. 'Breath nice and slow Clark that's it.'

'M-Mom?' Clark felt the tremors sliding haphazardly through his body, his muscles contracting and releasing too quick for a pain-free response. 'Hurts Mom.'

'I know honey I just need you to breath, in and out, that's it close your eyes and just focus on your breathing, in and out.'

Finally, Clark felt the tremors ease and the tightness in his chest dissipate, 'th-thanks M-Mom.'

'Ah baby it's alright, just take it easy, you're getting better it's just going to take time.'

'Mom I-I remember someone holding ... yelling bout my heart?'

'The strain was enormous on your heart, we thought that we were going to lose you to a heart attack but then the sun came out from the storm clouds and as the rays hit you ... it was amazing Clark, I just wish that your father could've seen it.'

'I-I saw Dad.' Clark laid back down on the pillows and rolled onto his side, curling around his mother relishing in the close contact. 'I saw him Mom, I – I thought it was a dream.'

'He's watching over you Clark I know he is.'

'Kal-El came out didn't he?'

'Yes, yes he did but he saved your life by doing so.'

'I – I don't understand,' Clark felt so tired he could feel his eyes tugging closed, 'sleepy mom.'

'Sh Sweetheart go to sleep I'll be right here.' Martha ran her fingers through Clark's hair and waited for his breathing to even out and deepen as he slid into a peaceful deep sleep. 'Sleep, baby sleep.'

'Mrs Kent?' Chloe stood in the doorway, leaning against the walking frame she had to use to get around. 'What's wrong with Clark?'

'He's tired Chloe ... very tired.'

'Oh.' Chloe's face fell, 'Clark can't play now?'

'No but maybe later.' Martha smiled at the young woman, 'would you like to help me make him some cookies?'

'Oh yes please.' Chloe smiled brightly again showing a glimmer of her former self, of her vivacious personality. 'Chloe getting' betta?'

'You sure are Chloe.'

'Why so sad?'

'I'm not sad Chloe, just a little weary.'

'Lois comin' to play today?'

'Yeah I think so.' Martha extricated herself from Clark's arms and body and covered him with his doona and brushed a kiss on his forehead, 'sleep well Clark.'

-------------------

Lana sat in her car and stared up at the yellow farm house, the white picket fence, the lush garden and homeliness feel and it made her feel sick. She gave it all up for what she thought was love, truth and an openness she never had with Clark. But now, now she knew the real truth and saw her mistakes for what they were. An unreasonable need to hurt Clark.

'I am so sorry Clark.' She whispered starting the car to drive away Lana stopped when she saw Chloe waving madly at her from the front door.

'Lana!' Chloe yelled excitedly knowing she was acting like a kid again and not caring Chloe impatiently waited for her friend to come inside. 'Lana come on we made cookies.'

'Hey Chloe how you doing?'

'Mrs Kent said that I am doing really good.' Chloe beamed at her friend but then her smile faded and she cocked her head to the side, her eyes shadowed with confusion, 'sometimes I remember things Lana, some bad things ...'

'Hey, hey Chloe sh it's going to be alright I promise.' Martha said hugging the frightened girl tightly, 'how about you go and see if Clark's awake yet.'

'Okkies.' Chloe smiled brightly and hurried into the living room looking more like a four year old all of the time.

'How is she doing Mrs Kent?' Lana asked concern filling her voice.

'She is doing better, but like Clark's recovery it's going to be day by day.'

'Is he, I mean he is going to be alright isn't he?'

'Yes, yes he's much better still very weak and tired but after all he has been through...'

A burst of giggles followed by a deep familiar laugh interrupted their conversation making the two women want to find out what was going on.

They arrived in the living room to watch Clark and Chloe in a tickling contest on the couch, both of their normally pale faces showed signs of their exertion, both having pink cheeks and bright eyes.

'This is so good to see.' Martha said finally after quietly watching them for a few minutes.

'Hey Clark.' Lana said as a pang of jealousy ran through her.

'Hey Lana.' Clark smiled warmly at her, his bright green eyes clear and free of pain, he looked just like the Clark she had fallen in love with so long ago.

'It's so good to see you up and around like this Clark.' Lana smiled back the good mood infectious to anyone who came into the room.

'Much stronger thanks.' Clark said and then his smile faded and he looked at Lana with a serious stare, Martha saw the look and took Chloe's hand leading her towards the kitchen so Clark and Lana could talk in private.

'Clark I ah just wanted to make sure that you're fine, and – and well I wanted to apologise.'

'Apologise for what Lana?' Clark frowned slightly and then the realisation hit him, 'oh are you still free of the Red K?'

'Yes clear as crystal.' Lana tried to smile but failed miserably, perhaps she has been spending too much time with Lex and his surly moods.

'That's good, look ah Lana I'm sorry but Mom and Chloe are waiting for me,' Clark stood up and stretched, his smile returning as he looked down at her, 'it's great to see you Lana and well I hope that we can work things out to become friends again.'

'What about Lionel?'

'He won't be bothering me for quite a while.' Clark answered slowly, 'that much I know.'

'So what happens now?'

'Now I am going to help Chloe get back to the way she used to be and we'll see from there.'

'I meant what happens now with us Clark?'

'Lana I can't ... I need time to get my head around everything.' Clark's smile faltered and disappeared from his eyes for a quick second he looked gaunt and weak again until he shook his head and the flushed healthy face of Clark Kent appeared again. 'I need time.'

'Oh okay sure if that's what you really want.' Lana sniffed as she stepped closer to Clark and cupping his face in her petite hands she pulled him down to her level and gave him a light kiss. 'I'll be waiting for then Clark.'

'Thanks.' Clark blushed and extricated himself from Lana's grip, 'now I have some cookies waiting for me with Chloe and I can't keep her waiting.' He walked Lana to the door and waited until she climbed into her car before he closed it and leant against the wood, his heart painfully skipping through his chest cavity, bouncing on things he thought couldn't be there.

Lana sat in her car and wiped the tears away, she was no longer going to waste her tears on Clark again. Angrily she pulled the small vial from the glove box and stared at it intently, a malicious grin replacing her tears, she would get her own back. Against Lex, against Lionel and most of all against Clark.


End file.
